Streaks of the moon
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily eno
1. The bar

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The bar<p>

I leaned against the counter of some bar on some island. I didn't even bother to remember it's name due to it being something incredibly bland. I sighed as I took another sip from my drink. I really needed to figure out what to do now. The Thirteen had split up over 6 months ago and I had gone into hiding. I trained under the mage masters on Veral before leaving with a mastery under my belt. Now, I had nothing to do and it was driving me crazy. Due to my years with my brothers, my adoptive fathers, my adoptive uncle, my adoptive Grandfather, and my friends I had never stopped moving, but now I'm stuck. I let out a low groan as Kiyo appeared next to me with an amused look in her eyes. She gave me a smirk as she asked, "Bored?"

"Yes," I grumble as I pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes, "Honestly why can't we find some stupid ship off this island? Anythings better than being in this dull and boring place,"

"It's your own fault," Yukina appeared on my other side in one of her smaller forms, "You did kill the last guy,"

"He tried to sell me out to the marines," I defend as I glare at the smug wolf, "I was just defending myself,"

"Yes, but now we're stuck on this island," Kiyo deadpanned.

I glare at her, but off no argument. She's right and I was wrong. I sighed and let my head fall onto my arms. Honestly sometimes I wondered why the fates hated me so much to give me this bad fortune. I let out another low groan just as I heard the door open. I ignored it since I knew it wouldn't be the marines. They didn't even have a base on this dull island so my boredom has shot up. I heard the large group settle down all over the bar before two settled at the counter. I ignored them as I reached over to my glass and lifted my head to drink. I heard a few gasps, but ignore it as I drank the rest of the saki in my cup. I then looked for the bartender and motioned him over. I place my glass on the table as I said, "Another cup."

He looked at me in surprise, "Are you sure you can drink this? You've already had over two barrels of saki."

I snort as I heard a few whistles and shrug, "My alcohol tolerance ensures it takes more to get me drunk and with who I am, you really shouldn't be asking that question. Another cup please."

He nodded quickly and went to grab me one. My eyes followed him and watched him warily as he filled another glass. Kiyo snorted and murmured, "You scared another one."

"Not my fault being on this dull island is pissing me off," I shrug lightly as Yukina snickered, "In all honesty, I would rather be stuck in another magic lesson then here,"

"Damn you must be bored if you want that," Yukina snickered at me.

I glared at her as I took my cup and stared at it. I sighed and shrugged, "At least I was doing something. Here, I can do nothing because this place is so damn boring. We need to get off this island."

"We still can't find a ship that would take us," Kiyo reminded me causing me to groan, "If you hadn't of killed the last one, we would be fine, but no you had to kill the damn captain of the ship,"

"He was going to sell me out to the marines," I defended myself with a glare, "It's not my fault he couldn't take a joke,"

"Kai you painted the entire ship hot pink, drank all of the alcohol, and managed to eat out the kitchen," Yukina reminded me causing me to shrug.

"I was bored, thirsty, and hungry," I felt no need to feel sorry over my actions, "It's not my fault they didn't pack enough food or alcohol,"

"Still we are in this stupid predicament because of you," Kiyo pointed out causing me to sigh, "How are we going to get out of it?"

"I dunno and I don't care," I say as I took a sip of my drink, "Even if I had to join a pirate crew, I wouldn't care...well so long as I didn't have to call the captain, captain and they didn't give stupid orders,"

"Really?" Yukina looked at me surprised.

"Yup," I sigh softly, "I'm bored of this place, I want to go on adventures and be at sea again," I stare at the liquid in my cup, "Is it wrong of me to want that?" I look at the two, "The sea is in my blood and I don't think I can stand staying here much longer," I then stood up and dropped the required amount of Beli on the table, "Let's go. I wanna find a place to stay tonight that won't try to overcharge us,"

Both jumped off of the counter, Kiyo took her usual place on my shoulder. Yukina however grew until she reached my shoulder. Kiyo used her three tails to keep herself up. We left the bar and began to search. This would probably be a long night.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched the interaction between the one I knew to be the Lunar DivideFeral Frost Mistress. Her companions were a white three tailed, sapphire blue eyed kitsune and a white wolf with golden eyes. I knew that the kitsune was her familiar, but the wolf was a mystery. Hearing the woman's plight, I felt my smirk widen. Perhaps, I would be gaining a new crewmember after getting rid of Mr. Harold. I turn my head as Bepo spoke, "Captain?"

"Yes Bepo?" I ask my oldest friend.

"Are you going to invite her onto the crew?" He asked causing me to shrug, "I...like that idea...it would be nice to have a girl on the ship again,"

I nod while ignoring my slight anger at the reminder of her. I would rather not spoil the night by being angry. I watched my crew carefully and wonder how a member of the Thirteen, it's leader to be exact could end up here. She should be in the New World with the other big names, but she's not. I felt my curiosity grow and decided that I wanted her as a member of my crew. Even if she wouldn't call me captain.

**Short for first chapters, but don't worry. Please Review**


	2. Meeting again?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. please review**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Meeting again?<p>

* * *

><p>I gave a silent sigh as I walked among the people tiredly. I had been up the whole night because I couldn't find a place to stay, so I had to retreat to the forest where many animals tried to attack us. Yukina and Kiyo at least got a little rest, so I could have an easier time today. The people around me either tried to stealthily run away or just blatantly run away. Kiyo looked at the warily from my shoulder while muttering, "Idiots the lot of um."<p>

I chuckle softly as I reach up and ran my fingers through her silky fur, "Kiyo they're civilians. We're pirates. They're bound to be scared of us," I pause before adding, "I hate that we don't have anything to do. I really want something exciting to happen to get rid of the boredom."

She rolled her eyes as Yukina spoke up from my right side, "Maybe those pirates we heard about will cause some trouble or something."

I hum at the thought, "Perhaps, but perhaps not. We'll have to wait and see."

I pause in the middle of the street as I heard the sound of fighting. Kiyo groaned as I turned towards it and ran to the nearest building. Yukina shifted in her snow hawk Zoan form as I defied gravity and ran up the wall. I reach the roof and run towards the fight as Kiyo muttered, "Always getting us into trouble."

"Not this time," I retort with a grin as I pause on a roof, "We'll be watching until they need help,"

She hummed as I drop into the lotus position and stare down at the fight. Yukina landed next to me and shifted back, "Man we need some popcorn or something."

I quickly pull out a group of items out of my pocket-space and toss her something. I pop in a few chocolates as we stare down at the fight. The Hearts pirates were strong for newbies...well if the rumors I had heard were correct. What people said about their captain however made me wonder if it could be him, but that's impossible! I shook my head to clear those thoughts from my head as I turned back to the fight. Obviously some of them had a lot of experience with the ease some of them are fighting. My eyes went from a polar bear in an orange jumpsuit to two men in white boiler one on the right had ginger hair. He wore a blue hat with a red brim and a pair of sunglasses. His companion wore a black cap with a yellow brim and a red pompom on top. My eyes went to their captain and I felt my curiosity rise upon seeing the blue dome. I murmur, "Interesting Devil fruit."

"The ope-ope no mi if I remember correctly," Kiyo murmured causing me to hum.

"I wanna use it," I mutter softly as I watched body parts being rearranged, "It must be amazing...He probably hasn't even scratched the surface of his abilities,"

Yukina hummed in agreement just as I tried to find the captain, but the damn body parts are in the way. I growled under my breath and Kiyo muttered, "Kai calm down. What's your problem?"

"I wanna see what the captain looks like," I murmur as I search for him.

"Why?" Kiyo asked as Yukina looked at me sharply.

"It can't be _him_ Kai," She growled causing me to snort.

"Yukina the rumors," I protest causing her to growl darkly at me.

"It's probably not _him!" _Yukina protested causing me to sigh.

Kiyo looked between us in confusion and asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"A friend from my past," I answer in a soft voice, "Back before I met my brothers,"

Kiyo's eyes widen and I turned my eyes back to the fight. It was dying down and my eyes widen upon seeing the captain. He is a slim man of a relatively tall height. He has faint shadows right under his stormy/steel grey eyes. He has black hair, a majority of which is obscured, save for his sideburns and small black goatee by the northern-style fur hat that Law wears, which is white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim. He is wearing a black-sleeved and hooded canary yellow hoodie with his Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. He wore a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, and a pair of dark, pointed shoes. He has a pair of small gold earrings on each ear. I felt the air in my chest still as Yukina muttered, "I'll be damned. The fucker survived."

I nod numbly just as I saw something in the corner of my eye. I look and saw a man sneaking up on the smirking male. With a growl, I created a wolf made of ice and sent it towards the man.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I smirked at the dead bodies of the men that attacked us. They should have known better than to fuck with us. A loud growl from above caused my to look up sharply only for my eyes to widen. A crystal blue wolf with glowing veridian eyes was running towards me. I quickly got my nodachi, Kikoku ready only for the wolf to sail over my head as my crew shouted in surprise. A loud shout caused me to look to see the wolf pinning down a man that had been sneaking up on me. A voice from above spoke, "You should keep a better watch of your surroundings Rookie."<p>

My head jerked up and I found the woman from yesterday staring down at me. Her eyes went to the wolf and anger filled her oddly colored eyes. Mostly sapphire blue with a ring of amethyst around the blue and a ring of emerald around the pupil. Slitted pupils with a molten gold orb in the center. I felt confused, but pushed it aside as I asked, "Why did you save me, Miss Ashferd?"

"Kaileara," She said causing me to give her a raised eyebrow, "Call me Kaileara. Ms. Ashferd was my mother,"

I gave her a nod before gesturing to the wolf, "Why save me?"

She shrugged and jumped off the building followed by her two companions. The wolf gave me an unreadable look as Kaileara said, "I dislike it when people set out to dishonor their opponents. A sword users greatest shame is to gain wounds on their back," She then smirked, "And I happen to be interested in your powers."

I felt my smirk return, "I see. I should thank you for saving me then."

She shrugged before looking back at the pinned man, "What do you want done with him?"

"What do you suggest?" I ask feeling curious about her answer.

She opened her mouth to speak when her wolf companion spoke, "Kill him obviously."

Kaileara rolled her eyes before saying, "I would say torture him for any valuable information, but his group," She grimaced making me wonder what her story with them was, "Are a bunch of imbeciles looking for quick money. In truth, I would say kill him," The wolf gave a snort causing Kaileara to give her a raised eyebrow before she looked at me, "It is your choice however."

I felt approval at that before replying, "Kill him."

She smirked at me and said, "With pleasure," She then looked at the wolf and hissed, "_Absumere." _**(1)**

The wolf growled and quickly tore out the pinned mans throat. He gurgled and fought weakly as the wolf licked at it's chopps before looking at Kaileara. I felt surprise go through me as I heard a whispery voice, "_Ego devorant eum?" _**(2)**

Kaileara looked at me, "Do you want me to clean up this mess?"

She gestured to the bodies and I shrugged, "Do as you want."

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I smirk at him and turned to my construct as I snapped my fingers. Animals made of various elements appeared and looked at me. I gesture to the area, "<em>Jer per evidentiam rei ad proelium!" <em>**(3)**

They immediately began to feed on the dead bodies. I heard gasps from those around me, but ignore it as Kiyo said, "Perhaps it would be best to move on. We shouldn't give the locals more of a reason to distrust us."

I nod before giving Trafalgar a smile, "See you later, rookie."

His eyes snapped from the clean up to look at me in confusion. I turned away from him and began to head for the roof tops once more, "Wait," I pause and look at him, "I wish to discuss something with you."

I hum and considered my options before shrugging, "Sure. I got nothing to do."

He smirked at that and said, "Let's head to the nearest bar."

I shrug and led them to the bar from last night. The bartender paled slightly, but I ignored him as I headed to one of the booths and settled into the seat. Trafalgar sat down across from me as a waitress placed some alcohol on the table. My eyes narrow at it before I look at Trafalgar, "What do you wish to discuss?"

He looked at me with the same smirk from before, "I wish to gain a new crewmate."

I snort and gave him a raised eyebrow, "What makes you think I'll join you?"

"I heard you talking to your companions last night," He replied causing me to hum.

"Ah so that was you that came in," I murmur before shrugging, "I see then you already know that I won't call you captain and that I won't listen to all of your orders,"

"I am aware," His smirk grew, "I would be happy to come to an agreement with you,"

I hum before reaching towards the alcohol. I took one of the cups and sniffed it before placing it back on the table. He gave me a raised eyebrow and I say, "It's tainted. I believe it has either a sleeping or paralysis drug in it."

"You can smell it?" He asked in surprise as his smirk grew wider.

"I've dabbled in poisons and such," I shrug before saying, "I'm willing to join your crew, but I have a few rules,"

"Oh?" He asked causing me to smirk at him.

"One: I don't have to wear a uniform," I gesture crew members, "Two: I get my own room. I will not sleep in a room with any men I haven't known for at least 6 months," Even then I won't do it unless I really trust them, "Three: You don't treat me as if I'm a piece of property or use my powers for Fates knows what unless you have my permission,"

"Anymore rules?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"Not anything I can think of at the moment," I say as I peer down at the alcohol, "Any problems?"

"At the moment no," He said causing me to smile, "I assume this means you're going to join my crew,"

"Yup," I agree before asking, "What position will I be filling?"

"Can you cook?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Yeah," I say as I remember all the_ fun_ cooking lessons I endured, "I had to learn when I was a kid, so I'm decent though don't expect anything resturant quality unless it's a dessert,"

"Why?" He gave me a raised eyebrow.

"I like sweets," I say as I pull a bag of chocolates out of my pocket-space, "I wanted to learn to make my own, so..."

"You learned," He finished causing me to smirk as I pop in a chocolate, "How did you make those appear?"

"I can create pocket-spaces for various uses," I say with a smirk, "I happen to have one solely devoted to chocolate,"

"Can anything be stored in them?" He asked with a calculative look.

"Yup, but you would need me to get it out again," I say causing him to frown, "I can however remedy that by the use of seals,"

"Seals?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Yeah, but I'll explain that later," I say as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked causing me to flash him a grin.

"Either kill the bartender or ask him for the information on where he got those drugs," I reply as I turn towards the now blanching man, "They happen to be very strong, so it makes me wonder how a poor man like him can get those things,"

"How do you know he's poor?" Trafalgar asked in curiosity.

"He radiates it," I reply as I took out a pair of daggers, "Mind if I do this, Rookie?"

"Call me Law," He said causing me to shrug, "Go ahead,"

Nodding, I stalked forward as the bartender paled further and I hissed, "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Who gave you those drugs?"

"No one," He denied causing me to chuckle as I created a group of ice wolves.

"Et vallabitis eum**(4)**," I order causing the wolves to circle him, "I dislike being lied to Mr. Bartender. Tell me and I won't harm you,"

The man gulped and whimpered before answering, "It was Lux Marian!"

I scowl at that name before hissing, "_Absumere."_

The man cried out as I turned away from him, "I thought you said you wouldn't harm me!"

"I said _I_ wouldn't do it," I say with a smirk as I turn slightly to look at him, "I never said anything about my wolves,"

They quickly silenced him and devoured him. I created a fire dragon to get rid of the evidence before looking at the waitress. She cowered against the wall with wide eyes. I hum softly as she whimpered, "Please don't hurt me."

"I won't," I assure her, "I don't harm people unless they bother me. You were just a pawn in this," I then asked, "Can you deliver a message for me? I would be grateful enough to forget about your part in this,"

"O-of course," She stuttered causing me to grin.

"Good my dear," I purr before taking out a piece of paper and writing my message on it, "Please take it to the fucker that gave the idiot those drugs," She nodded and scurried away causing me to look at Law, "We might want to leave the island as soon as possible,"

"Why?" Law asked as the others in the bar looked at me.

I grimace and say, "It would be best if didn't waste anymore time."

His eyes narrow before he nodded, "The log pose has set, so I don't see any harm in this," He then added, "I want answers."

"Of course," I agreed as he turned to the crew.

"Let's head out," He ordered.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" they reply and left the bar quickly.

I followed after them and glanced back at the bar before shrugging. I could burn it, but he already knows I'm here. I shook it off and follow Law as he headed for a yellow submarine. A smile graced my face upon seeing it as a memory played before my mind...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"A submarine?" <em>_I ask as I looked at 7 year old in surprise from my place on his bed._

_"Yup," He replied with a grin as he looked at me._

_"Why a submarine?" I ask him._

_"Because," He replied as he tapped my nose causing em to scrunch it up, "I want to see what the sea looks like from the under the water. I also want to see what medical plants grow underwater," He then smirked at me, "It's not like a four year old like you can understand,"_

_"I can too!" I protest with a glare directed towards him before looking back at the crude drawing, "Why is it yellow?"_

_"Yellow is an awesome color!" He defended causing me to give him a raised eyebrow._

_"Why? Blue and silver are better," I scrunch up my nose, "Gold would be better..."_

_"It's canary yellow," He informed me with glare._

_I smirk at him and say, "I bet you won't be able to get a sub in that color or a sub in general!"_

_"I will too," He promised causing me to grin at him, "Just you wait..."_

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>I guess you did Law. I shook myself as Law called out, "Are you coming Kaileara?"<p>

"Yeah!" I say as I snapped out of my rever, "Let's go,"

**Well that's the chapter. It looks like Kaileara and Law have a past together.**

**Latin words/phrases:**

**(1)-Kill  
>(2)-May I devour him?<br>(3)-Destroy the evidence of the battle  
>(4)-Surround him<strong>


	3. Talking with new crew members Pt One

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Talking to new crew members Pt. 1<p>

* * *

><p>I quickly jumped onto the sub with Kiyo on my shoulder. Yukina followed with ease and muttered, "Always too easy."<p>

I ignore the comment and turn slightly to stare back at the island. Law began to speak, "Kaileara-"

A loud roar echoed from the island causing me to wince. A voice shouted, "Ashferd! When I get my hands on you, I am going to-"

Kiyo growled and created a sound barrier causing me to sigh in relief. Law and the others stare at her a Yukina muttered, "Let's never get that close to that fucker again,"

"Agreed," Kiyo muttered as she looked at the island with a glare.

"Kaileara-ya," Law said causing me to look at him, "Who is Lux Marien?"

I sighed deeply as the words hung in the air. I guess I'll have to tell them one of my secrets. I allowed my body to lean against the railing of the sub before I sank to the ground as I looked at my new captain and crew. I ran a hand through my hair and muttered, "In truth, I don't even know him."

"But you-" One of the men protested causing me to hold up my hand for silence.

"I've never met him in person," I say as I look at Law, "He is someone my bastard Sire hired to drag me back to him,"

"Isn't Sire the word to describe the male parent of an animal?" The one with 'Penguin' written on his hat.

"Correct," Yukina answered for me, "He sire doesn't even deserve to be called human-"

Rather than allowing her to continue, I place a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She looked at me before wincing. I looked back at everyone and found their eyes wide causing me to glare at them. I growl, "Now isn't the time to discuss my parental issues," I then focus on Law once more, "While I've never met him, I've heard stories about him."

"What stories?" Law demanded causing me to give him a raised eyebrow.

"These are just rumors and the like that have floated around over the years," I tell him causing him to nod, "He's a cold hearted man with only money on his mind. He'll do anything to complete a job, even sacrifice his friends,"

A trio of deep growls left Kiyo, Yukina, and I at the very thought of it. Kiyo then uncharacteristically growled, "The bastard shouldn't even be alive if he abandons those that should be protected."

"If he had grown up in a pack," Yukina added with narrowed eyes, "He would have been killed long ago. Runts like that should never be allowed to reach-"

I held up my hand to stop them, "As much as I like to hear both of you speak like that, though someone said something surprising," I gave Kiyo a raised eyebrow causing her to blush, "We should get back to the point," I return my focus to our new Nakama, "He's been hired by many of the world nobles and some of the big name pirates."

"Which ones?" Law demanded making me look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Big Mom, Golden Lion Pirates, and the Donquixote pirates are some of the most frequent," Law's eyes narrow as many seemed to freeze, "I also know that White Beard, Shanks and a few others would never stoop so low as to do such a thing,"

"How would you know that?" The Ginger asked causing me to hum lightly.

"I've traveled with them for a short time," I say while scratching at my chin, "Mostly because Shanks is an old friend. Whitebeard because one of my brothers travels with him,"

"You have siblings?" Law asked causing me to nod.

"Yes though we aren't bound by blood," I murmur as a smile graced my face at the memory of the three idiots, "One of my elder brothers is traveling with Whitebeard while the other is somewhere else,"

"So you have an adoptive younger brother?" The 'Penguin' hatted one asked causing me to nod.

"Yup," I grin at the thought of him, "The pup is like a cannon ball,"

"I have a question," Someone asked causing me to look at him.

He was about 19 years old with inky black hair and purple eyes. His head was covered by an acid green beanie with a purple puffball at the end. He smelt like oil used to take care of blades, fire, metal, and a hint of poison. He was small, but perfect for assassination. I wonder if he was an assassin. I shook it off before asking, "What's up?"

"You can growl like a k-9-" He was cut off as Yukina glared at him.

"Call us k-9's again and I'll-" She began to threaten until I gave her a glare.

"Yukina let the kid ask the question without your pride getting in the way," I say causing her to glare at me, but she fell silent anyway, "Go on,"

"You can growl like an animal," I gave him a look of approval, "You talk like someone with wolf or dog-like tendencies by using words like Pup," I nod at that, "And one of your nicknames is Feral Frost Mistress,"

"Correct," I say as curiosity rose through me, "What do ya want to know?"

"What devil fruit did you eat?" He asked causing me to hum.

"The Luna-Luna no mi," I answer with a grin, "Though the wolf-like tendencies is due to my mother's clan,"

"What do you mean?" Law asked causing me to look at him, "What kind of clan could cause wolf-like tendencies?"

"The kind that bonds so closely with wolves that we take on some characteristics," I answer with a small grin, "The Ashferd clan has been partners with wolves since our founder and thus we show off such characteristics almost naturally. It actually intensifies when we meet our soul partner," I gesture to Yukina who puffed up her chest, "Mages from my clan happen to find their familiars being their soul partners, but I'm diffrent having Kiyo,"

"Is this ingrained into your DNA?" Law asked with curiosity causing me to shrug.

"I dunno," I answer as I tried to think about it, "I haven't really tried to find out why,"

"Why not?" The ginger asked causing me to shrug.

"Why should I?" I counter as I laid a hand on Yukina, "Before I met Yukina, I was almost all alone in the world," I look away from them all to stare at the sky, "In truth, I only had happiness in my life for a year of my life. Before that year and after it, I was alone until I met her,"

"What do you mean?" Law asked only for me to shake my head.

"I would rather leave that can of worms unopened for now," I say as a yawn forced it's way from me, "I would actually like to take a nap or something,"

Law looked at me closely causing me to fidget. He slowly nodded, "I'll have Shachi and Penguin show you around as one of the rooms are cleared out for you to use."

I gave him a curious look as the Ginger and the 'Penguin' hatted man walked up. The Ginger extended his hand, "Names Shachi and this is Penguin," He jerked his thumb towards the one with the 'Penguin' hat, "We're the head mechanics."

"Nice to meet you," The 'Penguin' hatted man, Penguin said, "Do you know that you're really beautiful?"

"I've been told that by many people," I say with a small smirk, "I'm not interested in a relationship at this moment,"

"Aw," Rang around the deck causing me to snort.

"Sides I usually go for girls," I shrug and watch as many gained nosebleeds causing me to snicker, "Ah so I'm going to be surrounded by perverts,"

"Kai, Tsuki is probably much worse than them," Yukina pointed causing me to pause.

"True, but you forget I give as good as I got," I point out with a wry grin.

"That only happened when Andy wasn't around," Kiyo pointed out before adding, "Let's stop before we make everyone confused,"

I pause and glance around before snickering at the looks on their face. I got up slowly and gave my two would be guides a smile, "Shall we?"

Shachi snapped out of his stupor first and nodded, "Sure."

* * *

><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; Law P.O.V &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Shachi and Penguin led the girl to the door of the sub and off of the deck. Bepo and the others stared after her in shock as my eyes narrowed slightly at what she said. I need to think it over, but first I needed to get one of the rooms with a bathroom cleaned out. I turn and ordered, "Duncan, Christopher clear out one of the unused rooms near Bepo's room. The one that has a bathroom and a closet."<p>

"Aye Captain!" The two salute me before rushing off to get what I wanted done.

I then looked at the rest of the crew, "Do your jobs."

"Aye Captain," They shouted before rushing off.

Bepo however stayed with me as I began to walk down the stairs. Bepo spoke after a few moment, "Captain...she smells kind of familiar."

"What do you mean?" I ask as we head towards my office.

"Well," He seemed to debate internally before sighing, "She smells like a winter night under the full moon mixed with a sweet flower scent, the ocean, ink, steel, and something...deeper...more animal...like a wolf,"

"I see," I felt surprised at that since Bepo usually didn't scent anything like that, but I guess it has something to do with her being both a mage and a devil fruit user, "How exactly does she smell familiar?"

He was silent as we reached my office and I sat down in my chair with him across from me. I gave my oldest friend a look causing him to finally speak, "Captain she smells like that room in your old house...the one next to Minx's," I froze as he continued to speak, "Only that scent didn't smell of the full moon, that flower scent, steel, or the ocean," He became unsure before he continued to speak, "She also smells faintly of sweet apples..." He paused before looking at me, "Sorry Captain."

I shook my head, "It's nothing Bepo. Please go and do your duties."

I watched as he stood up and walked to the door. He paused and glanced back at me, "Captain...I...Do you..." He then shook his head, "See you later Captain."

He left the room and I watched him go before my mind went back to the words he had said. The room next to Minx's...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was between Minx and Alexander as we sat together on the bed in the guest room. It was barely ever used, but for some reason Mom called everyone in her. I smile at Lami as she ran into the room and picked her up, so she could sit in my lap. She hugged me around the next as she shouted, "Lawsy!"<em>

_I grimace slightly as Mix and Alexander snickered. I scowled at them, but stayed quiet as Mom and Dad entered the room. Both were smiling though Dad seemed slightly stressed out. My eyes narrowed since the only time Dad got stressed out was when Grandfather on Mom's side was involved. I grimaced at the thought of that old man since he was always trying to get my siblings and I to join the Marines when we're older. I shook it off as I ask, "Mom, Dad what's going on?"_

_"Yeah," Alexander pipped up, "Are we going to get a new little sibling?" He grinned as my parents and Minx blanch though I was adverse to the idea, "Because if it's a boy, I'm going to spoil him rotten and dress him up in clothes that Lami-"_

_Alexander was thankfully cut off by Minx smacking the back of his head while growling, "Shut up Alex. Mom and Dad will tell us," She then grimaced, "Don't talk like that. You'll jinx us."_

_I chuckled as Mom giggled and Dad spluttered, "Nothing of the sort. What gave you that idea?"_

_"Isn't this how you told us about Lami?" Alexander asked innocently causing me to snicker._

_Dad's eyes widen as he gapped at his youngest son. I couldn't stop laughing as Lami giggled and Minx added, "Alex has a point Dad."_

_Mom however decided to nip this in the bud, "It's nothing like that," She gave us an amused look, "But we will be gaining a new housemate for a while."_

_"New Housemate?" Lami asked causing Mom to smile._

_"Yup," Dad grinned at us, "We're going to be looking after the daughter of one of your Grandfathers old subordinates,"_

_I grimace at the thought because it means she'll be a brat. All of the children of the marines are fucking brats except for Mom, but I think that's because of Dad. Mom saw my grimace and said, "If you all behave, I'll teach you some more of what I know. Just give her a shot."_

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>I shook off that memory as I sighed. The girl had turned out to be one of the best damn friends I've ever made even if she was only four years old. I pause as I tried to remember what she looked like only to get a flash of white and bell-like laughter. Damn it even if I spent a year with her, I didn't have a good enough memory of her to remember what she looked like. I growl under my breath as I tried to remember something else, but nothing came to mind. I sighed and looked up once Karasu walked into the room. I gave him a curious look as he asked, "Captain am I still on cooking duty?"<p>

"Only for today," I promised him, "I want Kaileara-ya to look over everyones food allergies before I allow her to cook,"

"Aye Captain," He said before turning to leave and stopping at the door, "Try not to think about the past too hard Captain. Memories take time to come back once they are forgotten. They'll come when it's time,"

He left before I could even speak causing me to curse softly, "Damn Crows and their ability to know everything."

I sigh and decide to get some reading done. It's not like he's wrong, so I'll just deal with things as they come.

**End of chapter. How did it go?! Please review!**


	4. Talking with crew members Pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Talking with crew members Pt.2<p>

* * *

><p>Within three hours and twenty-seven minutes, I found out that the sub had four floors in total. The top floor contains the door outside, Law's office, the control room. The second floor holds the Galley, the infirmary, Captains quarters, the Training room, and Law's Lab. The third held the crews dormitories and bathrooms along with the storage rooms. The final floor holds the engine room and storage for engin supplies. The duo led me to the galley where most of the crew had gathered for lunch. I felt confused as both Shachi and Penguin paled before Shachi asked, "Who's making lunch?"<p>

"Karasu's on Kitchen duty until tomorrow," Bepo answered causing both to sigh.

"Damn that's a relief," Penguin gave me an easy smile as he continued, "No one can cook on the ship, so we usually play a poker game or something to decide. KArasu got the short end of the stick,"

I hummed in acknowledgement before asking, "What kind of foods do you usually eat?"

"Mostly rice cakes and soup," Shachi answered with a grimace, "The soups usually suck unless Karasu's cooking,"

"Why not sandwhiches?" I ask as I was led to a seat.

"Captain doesn't like bread," Echoed around the room causing me to feel immense confusion.

Back during my year with the Trafalgar's, Law loved to eat bread. Sure his mom and dad made sure he didn't eat it enough to be bad, but he acted like it was gods gift to the fucking world. We ended up getting into many a fight over which was better: Chocolate or Bread. I almost snickered at the memory of that before I ask, "Why doesn't he like bread?"

All of them shifted slightly before pointing at Bepo. The polar bear shook his head, "Nope!"

"You've been with the captain the longest!" Shachi shouted causing many to nod, "You have to tell the story!"

"No!" Bepo shouted only to duck his head as I winced slightly from the volume, "Sorry,"

"So weak!" Penguin and Shachi tag teamed the poor bear.

"Sorry!" Bepo murmured with a cloud building over his head.

I watched as it went on for a few moments before saying, "Leave Bepo alone. He has low self esteem, so stop making the fluffy bear depressed."

The group stared at me as Bepo seemed to get even more depressed. I twitch at the stares and decide glaring at them would be better. They looked away from the heat of my glare making me smirk. After all, no one could meet a wolf's eyes without flinching. I heard the door open and look up as the scent of beef filled the air. Yukina strolled in, but Kiyo wasn't with her making me wonder where my familiar had wandered off before deciding that it wasn't worth it. Kiyo was responsible enough to not do anything bad and was usually the one that reigned Yukina and I in when we got bored...it worked for the most part. I ignored the looks of curiosity as Yukina walked over to me and sat down on the floor before laying her head in my lap. I scratched behind her ear causing her to hum in pleasure as she murmured, "Just the spot."

"Did you find anything amusing?" I ask her with amusement.

"Not really, but I'm sure I can come up with something. Kiyo decided to see what Law was doing," Yukina answered causing me to pause and give her a raised eyebrow.

"Kai!" She whined causing me to chuckle and return to scratching her behind the ear, "She wanted to see what our new captain was like," She then added, "You can tell her when lunch is so she can alert Law,"

I hum in acknowledgement as Shachi asked, "How will you do that?"

I look up and found everyone staring at me with raised eyebrows. I wonder if I should fuck with them before deciding that the information was too valuable to fuck up. It would actually help since if someone got captured, I could have Kiyo find them and alert the crew as to where they were. With that in mind, I say, "As familiar and master," I grimace at the word, "I have a bond with Kiyo. You see Mage familiar's aren't actually of this world."

"Really?" Penguin asked causing me to nod.

"Yup," I answer with a smirk, "Familiar's are actually spirits brought to this world by a Mage's magic. The magic gives the familiar a chance at a body in exchange for their support. Familiars come from a world mirroring ours and there are gates between our worlds to allow us to travel there. The familiar's however cannot stay in solid form once they cross the gate due to the potency of their power. Much like how sugar dissolves when you use it for coffee upon touching the surface," I then smile softly, "When we bond with our familiar, we end up viewing each others memories to get a sense of it all. Sometimes memories will be fuzzy depending on how much you remember and everything. You can actually tell how old a familiar is by how many memory groups they have,"

"How old is Kiyo?" Shachi asked causing Yukina to snicker, "What's so funny?"

"Kiyo's old!" Yukina laughed loudly causing me to roll my eyes.

"While that could have been said with more finesse," I gave Yukina a raised eyebrow, "And you will most likely be turned pink for a week," Yukina paled much to my amusement, "Kiyo is very old. I've gathered that she has had at least 8,000 to 11,000 years under her belt,"

"Damn," Many breath causing me to nod as I heard the door open.

I glance over and found Kiyo walking in with Law. I gave the two a nod as Kiyo ran over to me and jumped onto my shoulder. She glared at Yukina before saying, "I've lived a very long time," Her eyes grew weary as she spoke, "I've seen Era's rise and kings fall. I've seen more death and war than most familiar spirits. I however continue to come to this world to teach my new masters or mistresses what I can. I've been the advisor to many mage."

"You've earned the title of Great Beast have you not?" I ask causing her to nod.

"Great Beast?" Law asked causing me to look at him as he sat down.

"The title of Great Beast is given to familiar's who have served for over 7,500 years," Kiyo answered with a great sigh, "We familiars gain more power over the ages, so we can keep our end of the deal to our masters,"

"What deal?" Shachi asked causing a to smile to form on my lips.

"The deal each familiar and Master make upon gaining the others respect," Kiyo and I shared a tender look, "Our familiars agree to act as our amplifiers and our focus to make sure we don't use too much magic. We end up mixing our magic with theirs to form their bodies. They can't leave this world to return home due to our contract, so we have to merge,"

"What does merging do?" Law asked causing me to chuckle, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing...it's just I've never had to explain this before," Yukina let out a loud laugh, "It reminds me of how my little brother and I reacted when we first encountered a mage. It...it's nice," I decide to settle for that before I shook my head, "Anyway, Merging allows Kiyo's body to be taken into mine and her mind to be within mine. Our minds are seperate, but at the same time not due to our connection. Our connection is also greater at this point and by doing it for long periods of time it can increase even more. Merging allows our familiars to regain their energy fully whereas sleeping will only allow them to regain a small portion of it unless they slept for say a month," I scratched my cheek as I tried to remember more information, "I believe that it also allows for one to gain certain animal traits that correspond with their familiar,"

"Like what?" Penguin asked causing me to hum.

"Like if you have a wolf," Kiyo snorted at that, "You gain an extreme sense of Loyalty to pack as well as extreme hate towards those that betray it," I wince at the reminder of my teacher, "My master during my time on one of the mage islands had a wolf. Let's just say, She got really scary when she got pissed,"

"What happens when a mage get's pissed off?" Shachi asked causing me to grin.

"Our magic influences our surroundings to form a sort of cloak around us," I say as Yukina smirked and Kiyo sighed, "Our magic can harm our surroundings. Like if you're a fire mage, you burn the area around you and make it feel like you're in an oven or something. Ice covers the area with frost and makes it feel like you've been dumped into the frozen tundra. The effect will increase or lessen depending on how closely connected you are to that particular element,"

"Which element are you close to?" Shachi asked causing me to give him the 'D' grin.

"Ice, Water, air, and Lightning," I answer as Yukina chuckled, "My strength with each is in that order. Ice is my strongest with Lightning as my weakest. I would be considered a storm mage if it weren't for my ties to the moon,"

"What do you mean by that?" Penguin asked causing me to smile softly.

"Due to eating my Devil fruit and my connection to the Lunar spirits," I murmur softly as the galley had fallen silent, so I didn't have to worry about people not being able to hear me, "I met my first spirit when I was young. I actually stumbled upon a small window into the lands of the moon," I felt my expression soften as I remember it, "I played around in it due to not being able to sleep during the full moon. I can never sleep during it," I shook my head, "Anyway, I ended up stumbling into the center of the grove I had stumbled upon and met her...Lady Luna," My eyes close, "She was and still is the most beautiful person I have ever met. We ended up talking almost all night and she sent me on my way the next morning with the permission to come back every full moon," I felt my mouth quirk into a wistful smile, "She ended up being the head spirit of the moon and we became dear friends...I guess it's natural due to me being an Ashferd,"

"What does being an Ashferd have to do with anything?" Shachi asked causing me to give them a sheepish smile.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" They all nodded causing me to feel immense relief, "The Ashferd Clan has an intense connection to both the moon and the sea though some say that we are also connected in some way to the sun, but it's never been proven," Yukina sat up straight as I continued to speak, "Due to our connection to the moon, the sea, and our wolves," I gesture to Yukina, "We have very long lives and about half of us are mages,"

"Why would we not be able to tell anyone?" Bepo asked causing me to sigh, "Sorry!"

"It's not a problem Bepo," I reassure him with a smile, "It's just that should the world government ever find out about our...other talents," I wince at that word, "They would most likely order for us to be exterminated," Gasps rang around the room causing me to wince again, "We are able to fully read what the poneglyphs without any trouble by the age of 13. We are well versed in other such languages including the language of Ariyan. The reason being is that we were closely connected to the void century though I never didn't find out how close,"

"Why?" Law asked causing me to sigh.

"I've never been around my clan long enough," I answer with a grimace, "Hell I didn't even know I had a clan until my uncle came to my Sire's household to teach me. He never did tell me everything and even when I visited the islands of my clan, I didn't get to spend much time learning about my clans history,"

"Why not?" Penguin asked causing me to grin wildly.

"Training!" I chirp causing Yukina to roll her eyes, "My clan has a habit of putting training ahead of history. If I wanted to learn the history, I would have to spend at least a year there and be ahead of my half-brother,"

"What do you mean by that?" Shachi asked causing me to sigh.

"Due to being a child of an arranged marriage," I roll my eyes at that explanation, "I can't take over the clan. My half-brother is younger than me and will be the clan head when my mother retires even if the clan is traditionally ruled by females,"

"Your clan is ruled by girls?" Penguin asked causing me to nod.

"Yup," Yukina piped up with a grin, "The males in our clan pretty much let the females rule,"

"Why?" Was the general question causing me to smirk.

"They don't want to deal with us being well..." I trail off causing many to lean forward, "Bitchy. I think that's the word mother used," I looked at Yukina causing her to shrug, "Plus, females in my clan are the worst sadists out of everyone,"

"Wait does that mean every member of your clan is a sadist?" Shachi asked causing me to nod with a grin, "How the hell is that possible?!"

"It just is," I answer as my grin turned into a smirk, "In all honesty, we stopped questioning this a long time ago. It's born with us," I watched as many pale while Law looked interested, "We are also belligerent drunks, party loving idiots, have ADHD, and most of the males are perverted idiots," I then remembered something, "We also have high I.Q's for some reason which helps with our talent for sealing and magic. We are also able to make various weaponry and the like," I decided to sum it all up, "We are basically jack of all trades. Also we all have this weird trait of seeing certain foods and the like as gifts to the world," I grimace at the reminder of my uncle's addiction to honey, "If tampered with, we tend to go..."

"Insane," Yukina supplied.

"Ballistic," Kiyo supplied as she looked at Yukina.

"Berserk," Yukina supplied as she grinned at Kiyo.

"Psycho!" Kiyo chirped.

"Demented!" Yukina cried causing me to twitch.

"Menta-" Kiyo began only for me to growl at both of them.

"Enough you idiots," I snap at them as most stare between us causing me to really want to shove my head into the table.

"Lunch!" A man shouted causing most to look at the door to what I assume is the kitchen.

My eyes narrow as at him. He was a tall man with pale skin. His hair was raven black and obsidian eyes stared at me from beneath a large feathered top hat. We stared at each other as tension built around us. I mutter, "Crow."

"Wolf," He replied causing many to tense.

The staring contest continued for a few minutes before we nod to each other. We wouldn't steal from the other so long as there isn't due cause. I gave him a slightly smile, "The names Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara."

"Karasu," He replied causing many to look between us.

"What the fuck just happened?" Shachi summed it up for everyone.

I just gave them a cheshire grin. Oh it's going to be fun fucking with these idiots

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after...I don't even know what to call it. I sat at a table with Kaileara-ya, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, Karasu, Christopher, and Inukai. Kaileara gave the fortune telling dog zoan a curious look, but didn't comment. Her wolf, Yukina seemed more interested in eating then talking while her familiar, Kiyo seemed more interested in walking around then eating. Kaileara-ya however was answering questions. Penguin asked, "So you talked about cloaks before. What exactly do they do?"<p>

"Well first our magic begins to spark up," Kaileara-ya gained a contemplative look on her face, "It's actually the first sign of a mage being pushed over their limit...well for the most part,"

"You almost always spark up when you're ready for a fight," Yukina paused in her meal to inform us.

"What do you mean by 'spark up'?" I ask causing Kaileara-ya to hum.

"Our magic begins to literally spark up," She said while wincing, "In all honesty, it looks like flint being struck to create fire...well with diffrent colors,"

"What colors appear for you?" Penguin asked causing Kaileara-ya to give him a faint smile.

I felt as if I had seen that smile before, but where. I shook it off as Kaileara-ya replied, "Blue and silver."

"Okay what happens after you 'spark up'?" Shachi asked causing her to hum.

"Well after mages spark up," She began with a slight hum, "The area tends to take on one of our elemental characteristics. For me, the temperature would begin to drop and frost would begin to cover the outer edges of the room," She looked at Kiyo who nodded, "After that, our magic begins to surround our backs and cause the air to shimmer. Once you reach that point, it's pretty much over. You'll probably die very quickly unless you can think of something very smart to do,"

"What happens after that?" Penguin asked causing Kaileara-ya to hum.

"Our magic forms our spirit animal and sometimes our spirit guardian," She bit her lip, "I currently only have a spirit animal. She's my inner beast as well,"

"Inner beast?" I murmur causing her to nod.

"Her names Tundra," Kaileara-ya's voice seemed to drop a little as her eyes grew a bit glazed, "I've had her with me since I ate my devil fruit at age ten. She's my instinct give sentient and slightly corporeal form. She's a type of wolf known as a Frost Wolf that lives in the coldest places in the world," She shook her head slightly as her eyes focus on me, "If I get extremely emotional, badly injured, or something along those lines, she can take over. She can and will kill everything in sight if it's not pack, children, or something designated as untouchable. She can see, hear, feel, smell, and taste everything I can. In short, she is an advanced form of a seperate personality,"

"Is she a danger to the crew?" I ask her causing her to shake her head.

"No. You're going to become Nakama, so you don't have to worry," Kaileara-ya assured us causing many to sigh in relief.

"How will we know when she's taken over you?" Penguin asked causing many to nod.

"My eyes slowly turn pure gold with a multi-colored tint," She said with a slight smirk, "My hair begins to spike, my teeth turn sharp, and I gain a slightly beastial or raspyness to my voice," She then seemed to think of something, "And my language tends to turn a bit...let's just say curse words are used very liberally," She seemed to wince slightly, "You can pretty much discover the rest by yourselves,"

She took a bite of the soup Karasu made and grimaced a little causing me to ask, "What's wrong?"

"It's not that bad, but could use some major work," She replied with a faint smile, "It's not like my little or older brothers cooking..." She trailed off before muttering, "Never going to let those two idiots near the kitchen again,"

"What did they do?" Shachi asked causing Kaileara-ya to blush slightly.

"You heard that?" She asked causing us to nod, "Well...My older brother burns everything to a crisp. He loves fire and thus earned the nickname Pyro head," She grinned at that while Yukina snickered, "My younger brother, Luffy however can't cook everything to where it's edible and even if he does it's a science experiment," She shuddered, "Damn the last time Luffy cooked...yeah we gained a new...pet,"

"Really?" I ask with slightly wide eyes causing her to nod.

"It had fangs, eyes, and was actually very poisonous," She nodded her head as Yukina grimaced, "Luffy named it Doug..."

"How exactly did that happen?" I ask as I wondered if I could reproduce the results.

"He had gotten into some of the supplies I was going to use to create some potions," She answered with a slightly surprised look on her face, "I dunno how the hell he got into my room, but he did. The supplies are rather basic actually, but somehow he was able to create a level 2 construct without forming a contract with the damn thing,"

"Is there anyway to duplicate it?" I ask feeling slightly excited causing her to look at me.

"Yup, but I ain't letting another one of those things be born into this world," She grimaced as her right hand wrapped around her left arm, "That thing should never have been created and almost killed everyone before I managed to fill it with lightning..."

"The thing wouldn't die!" Yukina shouted as her eyes went wide.

"I never want to be near another of those monstrosities again," Kaileara added while giving me a glare, "Please for the love of the fates, the damned, and the spirits don't even think about asking me how or even trying it,"

The room seemed to still, but I chuckled causing many to sigh in relief. Kaileara-ya looked around in confusion as Yukina asked, "Alright why the hell did everyone get tense all of a sudden?"

"I dislike being ordered around," I informed them causing the two animals to freeze while Kaileara-ya gave me a considering look.

I wondered why as Kaileara-ya smirked and her two animals began to curse loudly. Why do I have a feeling that Kaileara-ya being here will change things?

**Alright that's the end of the chapter! Tell me what you think!**


	5. The doctors Office

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review!**

Kimi Saruby-Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoy this story

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: The doctors office<p>

* * *

><p>I was smirking as Yukina and Kiyo began to curse in multiple languages. I couldn't prevent the chuckle that left me as it continued. I was well aware of the stares we were receiving just as Yukina turned to me and growled, "You fucking jinxed us!"<p>

"I did not," I reply with a grin, "And that will be 50 Beli Yukina,"

She cursed as Kiyo reached into the little bag around her neck and pulled out a total of 100 beli. I took the money and put it into my pocket as Shachi asked, "What the fuck just happened?"

I chuckled again as both glared at me before I answered the question, "I bet that somehow we would find ourselves working under someone like me," I gesture to my steaming companions, "They bet that we wouldn't. They thought that the next person we worked under would be someone unlike me."

"Care to explain?" Law asked causing me to nod.

"I dislike being ordered around," I supply causing many to gain looks of realization on their face, "It's not in my nature to allow myself to be ordered around by anyone other than a designated Alpha," I pause as Luffy flashed before my eyes, "The one that I see as a designated Alpha will most likely not be near for at least the next 6 months," I gave Law a sheepish smile, "I will most likely leave unless he approves of me being on your crew and allows the promise I made to him be broken,"

"So this is only temporary?" Law asked and I could see the slight anger in his eyes.

"If my designated Alpha wishes for me to join him, yes," I answer as I met his eyes, "I will however never reveal the secrets of those I see as Nakama," Both Yukina and Kiyo had stilled, "I am a wolf and as such will protect my pack till my last breath. I view my loyalty and promises as my highest concern. I will never betray your secrets, but I cannot break a promise unless the person I gave said promise to allows it,"

"So you will be loyal to me if I become Nakama," He asked causing me to give him a smile.

"Aye," Not that you aren't already...you just have to remember, "That is correct,"

"I see," He murmured causing me to hum.

"If you however cannot handle that," I began causing those around me to stiffen, "I only ask that you allow me passage to the next island,"

His eyes narrowed and the air filled with tension before he replied, "I will allow you to stay as a temporary member of the crew due to needing a cook."

I smile and gave him a thankful look as the tension dissolved. I felt relief as Yukina and Kiyo smiled. Shachi asked, "Who is your designated Alpha?"

"My pup of a little brother," I answer causing many to stare at me, "He was the one that got me my devil fruit and actually saved me,"

"What do you mean by saved you?" Penguin asked causing me to sigh.

"My Sire is a very greedy and evil man," I scowl darkly as Yukina growled deeply, "The only good thing he ever did for me was sending me to a friend of his for a year," I could feel the surprise radiating off of Law, "He did many things during the time before and after that year," I gave a dark scowl, "By the time I was six, I ended up giving up on humanity," Gasps rang through the room, "Luffy however resorted it. He never asked anything of me and helped me when I got seriously injured. He didn't expect anything of me and actually introduced me to my adoptive parents,"

The room was silent for a while before he stood up and left the room. I watched him in confusion as the room suddenly burst into conversation. My head tilted to the side and Yukina asked, "What the hell was that about?"

"Captain's probably going to give you a thorough exam," Shachi answered causing me to give him a raised eyebrow.

"I do hope he realizes that even before I ate my devil fruit I had a high healing factor," I say causing most to look at me in surprise, "In fact, I only have one scar as a result of my years with that bastard,"

"Damn," Penguin muttered causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah and he did a shit load of things that should have left scars," I add causing most to give me raised eyebrows.

"Like what?" Penguin asked causing Yukina to growl.

I place a hand on her head while murmuring, "Don't worry Yuki, I got over that stuff a long time ago."

"Nightmares," She hissed causing me to shrug.

"I've dealt with them for a long time Yuki," I reminded her causing her to bow her head, "They don't effect me that much anymore,"

"Only because you don't sleep," She hissed causing me to shrug.

"And?" I ask causing her to sigh.

"You don't sleep?" Shachi asked causing me to shrug.

"I don't sleep to avoid nightmares. The only time I sleep is when I'm totally exhausted," I murmur softly, "It's the only time dreams don't come," I then add, "Well most of the time. When dreams do come, they aren't Nightmares," I look down and found that I had finished eating, "Can someone show me to my room? I wanna get as much set up as possible,"

"I'll show you," Christopher said causing me to smile.

"Awesome," I say and we put our dishes in the sink before leaving the galley to my new room.

I follow him to the third floor where he said, "Captain had us clear out a room close to Bepo's. You have a seperate bathroom from everyone, so no one can peak on you."

"Awesome. Anything else I should know?" I ask as I catalogue the way to my room.

"Bepo is the closest one to you and Captain is pretty much the only other one in this hallway," He answered causing me to hum, "I have a room at the end with Karasu, Duncan, and Inukai. Shachi and Penguin share a room at the other end of the hall,"

"Okay," I hum as he stopped in front of a door, "Here we are," He opened it and gestured for me to go inside, "Captain is the only one with keys to all the rooms on the sub, so you don't have to worry about anyone getting in since Captain's not a pervert,"

I hum in amusement and gave him a smile, "Thanks for leading us to our room."

He nodded and walked away. I walked inside the room with Yukina and Kiyo. I hum as I look around before before nodding to myself. The room had a closet, a bathroom, a desk, and a dresser. I shrug before I began to take out scrolls and such from my pocket space. I stare at the large pile with a sigh and murmured, "This is going to be fun."

Kito snickered and jumped onto the bare bed, "Have fun."

Yukina rolled her eyes and did the same. I ignored it as I began to decorate my room. I grabbed the top scroll and looked through the seals on it. It happened to be full of all my shirt items. I walk over to the dresser and unseal each item until the second drawer of the four drawer dresser. I tossed the scroll over near the closet before grabbing the one filled with my underthings. I filled the top drawer equally of all things before I toss that scroll over to the other one. I continue grabbing scrolls and soon the dresser was filled. I then look around as I took off my black combat boots. I let out a sigh as my feet touch cold metal. I realize that it would get annoying so I went to the general selection. I grabbed the first one before going down the list of things inside the scroll before picking two of the rugs. I chose a nice tiger pelt for the floor close to my bed. It was massive and took up the space between my bed and the bathroom. It was a dark velvet color with soft orange stripes and I briefly remember that it had been this specific tiger that allowed me to meet Luffy. I shrug and grab the next one. This rug was my mountain lion rug. It was my first true kill and with the help of Ace, Dedan, and a rug maker I had it made. It was a dark golden color with streaks of brown mixed in and a creamy white on the edges. I set that one on the floor between the door, my closet, my desk, and my bed. I unseal my cushy chair next and place it in front of the desk while making sure it would stick. I pause upon hearing a knock on the door. Kiyo called out, "It's open!"

The one to open the door was a man with soft grey hair, Icy silver eyes, geeky glasses, pale skin, and an whitish black bucket hat. He looked around the room and whistled at the rugs before looking at me. I gave him a small smile and said, "My names Kaileara. Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. May I have your name?"

"Duncan," He answered in a soft, lyrical voice, "The captain wanted me to take you to the infirmary,"

"I expected as much," I said, "Give me a few moments will you?"

He nodded and stood by the door as I unsealed another item. This item was a large japanese style table that I placed in the center of the room. The room was actually kind of large now that I think about it. The desk was a nice bloodwood with battles engraved on it. I placed a group of sticking seals on it and made a mental note to create one that would last a long time. I dusted off my hands before looking at Duncan. He stared at me in surprise before bidding me to follow him. I nodded and shut the door after we left. Kiyo would stand guard over my scrolls, so I didn't lock the door...not that I had a key nor did I need one. I followed Duncan for a while with Yukina by my side before he asked, "What exactly did you do just now?"

"I just unsealed something," I answered with a small grin, "Sealing is an excellent method to getting things done. I personally use it for my pranks, explosions, or supply needs. It can be used for more, but I don't feel like explaining everything since it is kind of confusing,"

"Where did you learn how to do that?" He asked as we walked up the steps.

"I learned it back when I still lived with my bastard of a Sire," I answer as my eyes darken slightly, "My teacher, who was my uncle, found out that I actually understood the mechanics behind it and taught me. I was about...3 when that happened,"

I saw him stop in shock and almost giggle at the sight. I stop and wait for his mind to come to terms with the newest set of information. He soon shook his head and we continued on our way. I made sure to map and burn the way into my mind as we continued to move through the sub. Once we reached the infirmary, He opened the door and I stepped inside. I ignore the smell even as it stings my nose and threatens to overwhelm me since I had been inside of infirmaries far too often. Yukina gave me a look that said kill her and I rolled my eyes. We had both been inside infirmaries due to either being under an apprenticeship or just being injured...still doesn't change the fact I have troubles with doctors. I shook myself from my thoughts as Law looked up from a nearby counter and said, "Thank you Mr. Duncan. You may go back to your duties."

"Aye aye captain," Duncan replied and left the room.

I watched him go before turning to Yukina. Yukina seemed intent on ignoring everything around her causing me to sigh. I quickly took out a small scroll and unsealed a small mask-like item. I attached it to her muzzle and she sighed in relief as it settled perfectly over her nose. I rolled my eyes even as she said, "Thanks Kai."

"Yukina you'll need to get used to the scent of infirmaries eventually," I say and was well aware of the look Law was giving me, "We've been doing this song and dance for years,"

She pouted at me, but otherwise stayed quiet. I looked towards Law as he asked, "Where is Kiyo?"

"In my room," I answer with a small shrug, "I should have left Yukina in there,"

"Hey!" Said wolf growled, "At least I stopped acting like I'm about to die!"

I gave her a raised eyebrow causing her to look away from me. I hummed in amusement before turning to Law, "So whatcha gonna do?"

"I'm going to start off with a few general questions before moving onto a full body exam," He answered causing me to hum, "Please go take a seat on one of the tables,"

I nodded and did as he asked while saying, "I feel that I should inform you of something."

"Oh?" He asked as he sat on a roller chair and rolled over.

"Even before I gained my devil fruit, I didn't scar easily," I informed him as Yukina took a seat on the floor not far away, "My clan has stronger bodies than most and our healing factor is higher than a regular humans,"

"Interesting, but may I ask what exactly you wish to inform me about?" He asked causing me to give him a sheepish smile.

"I..." I trailed off as I tried to figure out how to word my sentence before sighing, "Due to our strong bodies, it's harder than hell to do any permanent damage," He looked at me in curiosity, "It's because of that factor that I only have one scar from the immense amount of abuse my Sire layered onto me,"

"Can you tell me what he did?" I bit my lip as I tried to compile a complete list, "In general,"

I breathed a sigh of relief before saying, "He whipped me, stabbed me, shot at me, beat me, starved me, and at multiple points poisoned me," I watched as Law's eyes widened, but ignored it for now, "Other than that, he had a habit of locking me into an enclosed space for multiple days at a time," I grimace at the reminder of those times, "I have managed to get over my claustrophobia, but I have a small problem with being in area's with spiders."

"Arachnophobia?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Yes, but only if the spiders are big," I say with a slightly sheepish smile, "Well...only if I'm not allowed to burn everyone of those things," I grimace at the reminder of that one island I went to with Shanks, "Let's hope we don't encounter an island full of them,"

He nodded and wrote things down, "Can you answer a few general questions?"

"No problem," I say and lean back slightly.

"Alright," He murmured before turning to his clipboard, "Full name?"

"Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara," I answer with a small smirk.

"Date of Birth?"

"January 10, 1502**(Look up in Wiki for time periods),**"

"Blood type?"

"A+,"

He paused at that one causing me to give him a raised eyebrow"How old are you?"

"21," I answer causing him to stop as suspicion filled his eyes.

"I dislike liars Kaileara-ya," He said causing me to snort.

I give him an amused glance as I say, "I maybe small, but I am 20 years old."

He blinked before shaking his head, "Height and weight?"

"5'5 and 105 pounds," I answer causing him to stop writing.

"Don't you eat a lot?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"I do, but mostly because it's a habit and I forget to eat," I answer with a small shrug.

"Well I'll make sure you don't forget anymore," He said causing me to shrug, "When was your last period?"

"5 days ago," I answer without hesitation.

"Aren't most girls a little...defensive when it comes to this kind of information?" He asked causing me to snort.

"I grew up with guys most of my life and you're a doctor Mr. Trafalgar," I answer with a small shrug, "This doesn't faze me whatsoever,"

He stared at me for a few more moments before nodding. He then asked, "Sexuality."

"Bi-sexual, but I lean more towards women," I answer and smirk at his surprised face.

He soon shook it off before asking, "Last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"3 weeks ago," I answer.

"Man or woman?"

"Woman,"

"When was the last time you had sex with a man?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"Once," I answer causing him to give me a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a story on that?" He asked causing me to smile.

"The rest of the 13 and I were really close," I say as I allowed my memories to swarm before my eyes, "I was actually the second youngest among the group with Rook being the youngest. We were a family in all accounts and we all knew what would happen to us girls if we got captured,"

"So you decided to lose your virginity to someone you trusted?" He asked with a raised eyebrow causing me to nod, "Who was it?"

"Fallen Angel," I answer using Gabriel's moniker.

"Gabriel Valor?" Law asked causing me to nod.

"Yup," I answer before giving him a raised eyebrow, "Next question,"

"When was the last time you got sick?"

"Never unless you want to count Luffy's cooking," I shudder at the thought, "No one could move for a few days after the last time,"

"I'm surprised," He replied causing me to shrug.

"Ashferd's are naturally healthy," I answer as Yukina coughed, "More so after we bond with our wolves. Any sickness is usually purged from our bodies though we can get sick it's usually around our allergens,"

"Don't forget what your mother told us," Yukina reminded me causing me to give her a confused look, "Anytime I get sick, you do,"

"How is that possible?" Law asked causing me to sigh.

"Due to our partners being linked to us much like familiars are to a mage," I began as I tried to decide whether to create a manual just to avoid explaining shit before scrapping it due to laziness, "The stronger the bond and connection between us; the more likely we are to mirror them whether it's injuries or sickness. Sickness is general being that we get a fever and maybe a bit of a stomach bug," He nodded at that, "My bond with Yukina is strong enough for the sickness part, but not the injuries,"

"What about your bond with Kiyo?" Law asked causing me to hum.

"Another month before it intensifies to the point that I mirror her injuries," I answer with a slight shrug, "I mostly only feel it when Kiyo gets injured. With Yukina, I can feel her emotions through the bond, so I can tell when she's injured,"

"Interesting," Law muttered before asking, "Last time you got injured?"

"A month ago," I answer as Yukina snickered.

"What happened?" Law asked causing me to sigh.

"It mostly occurred due to my stupidity and recklessness that decided to rear it's head when I saw one of my old friends under someone who is to be your rival," I scowl at the memory of that red haired bastard, "I won, but my friend swears it's only because of my inability to allow people to become my alpha,"

"Is she a member of the Ashferd clan?" Upon hearing that question, Yukina and I looked to each other before we burst out laughing.

The very thought of Tsuki being a member of the Ashferd clan was impossible. She may have the traditional matalic color most Ashferd clan members possess, She may be rowdy, she may be wolf-like, but Tsuki could never be an Ashferd. I spoke after I had calmed myself, "Tsuki Valiloup is many things, but she is not an Ashferd."

"What do you mean?" Law asked causing me to sigh.

"She may have the traditional matalic hair color of the Ashferd clan," I gesture to the matalic silver tips in my hair, "She maybe rowdy, she maybe wolf-like, and she can sure as hell drink with the best, but in the end she isn't an Ashferd," I sighed deeply, "She is not a true wolf and does not exhibit the one thing that shows through in an Ashferd...something that cannot exist in anyone other than an Ashferd,"

"What do you mean?" He asked causing me to give him a raised eyebrow, "How is she not a true wolf?"

"She ate the Okami-Okami no mi model: X," Yukina answered with a tired sigh, "She can transform into any wolf in the world and in some of them she can access their elemental powers, but she lacks some of the true instinct a wolf possess the moment they are born,"

"And what about the other thing?" Upon hearing that question, I stood up.

I ignored Law and took off my jacket to reveal my grey tank-top. With a deep breath, I concentrate on the seal I had placed on my body so many moons ago. Yukina spoke as Law stared at me, "She's going to show you something that not many can understand. It's one of the curses/gifts of the Ashferd Clan."

"Why show me?" Law asked causing me to chuckle softly.

"Because you are my Captain," and an old friend, "I wish to make sure you know the implications of having me on your crew," I close my eyes and heard his sharp intake of breath as I released the seal, "These marks are the Marks of the Ashferd clan. Most only gain either marks on the face, chest, arms, legs, and back. The only ones that have all of them are the those that are direct descendants of the clan head," I open my eyes as smirk at the shocked look on his face, "We gain them the moment we bond with our wolf. Tsuki doesn't have these marks,"

"How are they a curse?" Law asked as he eyed the wisp-like marks that ran across my skin.

"Because when they are this light color," I gesture to the grey-blue color of my marks, "It shows that we have yet to bond with our One,"

"Your one?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"Our mate in basic terms," I answer as I close my eyes and the marks resealed themselves before I reopened my eyes, "I will not give you the indepth details for a while,"

"Alright," He agreed though the curiosity in his eyes did not dwindle causing me to smile as I took my seat once more, "Now what injuries did you receive from that...fight?"

"A cracked skull, four broken ribs on each side with the rest cracked, and a bullet wound to my right shoulder," I list before looking at Yukina.

"You also got a sword through your right side," She added causing me to hum.

"Yup and it hurt like a bitch," I nod to myself, "I did get close enough to examine his devil fruit though!" I then pouted, "Wish I could have gained a better understanding of it,"

Yukina rolled her eyes and muttered, "You like metal way too much."

I rolled my eyes, "It's a useful power."

I turned to Law and smirked at him. He shook his head and asked, "Where are you from?"

"I was born in Goa Kingdom, but ran away at age 6," He gave me a raised eyebrow, "I lived in Grey terminal, a bandit camp, and a small village where I met Luffy," I then hum, "I was also taken to Marineford at age 13 for a visit with Luffy's grandfather," He stared at me causing me to chuckle, "Luffy's grandfather is a marine," I shook my head, "Anyway I've lived in a lot f places,"

"Devil Fruit?" He asked causing me to give him a raised eyebrow.

"Fine," I sigh lightly, "It's the Luna-Luna no mi which is a member of the grey line," He looked at me in slight confusion, "The grey line is a branch of devil fruits that appear seemingly at random," I began as my mind drifted back to when Luna was explaining it, "The Grey line consists of 8 fruits though she never told me the names of most of them. I only know of the moon fruit, which I ate, the sun fruit, and the dusk fruit. The Grey line are total opposites to each other, but only two of these fruits exists at the same time and sometimes only one. The opposite of my fruit is the Sole-Sola no mi," I explained and gained a nod from him, "With it, I can copy others devil fruit abilities and use my own powers though if I copy someone, I must have touched them at least once to get a proper feel for their devil fruit. I can do so much more, but do not feel like explaining it,"

"May I know of at least one more power?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Since you asked nicely," I reply before saying, "I can shift into any animal I want though I can do people as well...I have trouble do it, so I tend to stick with animals,"

"Alright," He nodded, "Anything else I should know?"

"Hm...I'm allergic to Black Frost and Garenswood," I answer causing him to pause and look at me.

"What is Black Frost and Garenswood?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"Black Frost occurs naturally around winter islands that produce coal as well as Winter islands where the plant called Heaven's Judgement grows," I answer, "People think it's just coal or something mixing with the snow when it's actually a plant. We found this out when I had to use it to create a healing salve. I ended up getting violently ill a few moments after I touched it," I then thought of Garenswood, "Garenswood grows naturally in heavily forested areas of the Grandline. It feeds off other plants like a parasite and when it's young it looks like poison ivy. It turns a bright purple color with splashes of green mixed in. We found out I was allergic when I was a child," I shudder at the memory and push it away, "I'm very allergic to Garenswood,"

"What happens when you encounter it?" He asked causing me to bite my lip.

"If theres any in the area, My head will start to feel...fuzzy," I began as I tried to remember the exact symptoms, "The closer I get, the more my head begins to...blank. I can only go within a 3 feet of it before I collapse. I ended up almost touching it when I was little," I shudder as I remember the pain and sheer panic I felt, "Blood starts to seep from my eyes, ears, mouth, and nose the closer I get. My heart starts to skip beats and my skin bursts into hives. My eyes get all puffy and..." I trail off, "I can't remember anything else,"

He nodded and placed the clipboard onto the table, "Take off your shirt."

I did as he asked and he began the regular examination before finishing quickly. I spoke up once he backed away, "Anything else?"

"I want to do a blood test and see that scar of yours," He answered causing me to nod.

I watched as he took the required amount of blood for routine testing. He gestured for me to show him the scar. I turned my back to him and heard a small gasp. I felt his fingers touch the scar that rests at the base of my spine. From each side of my hips to about three inches above my butt, a ragged, pale scar rests. My breath quickened as he traced the scar and I jerked away as a memory hit me...

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

* * *

><p><em>The doctors hands wandered around my wounds. His hands touching available skin causing me to flinch only to be smacked as he hissed, "Stay still you little brat."<em>

_I shivered and tried to get away only to be pulled back while my back sang in pain. Tears welled in my eyes as I flinched violently..._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"...Leara-ya come back," A voice calmly told me and I struggled against the grip of my memories.<p>

I fought them off and finally looked around. I was in the infirmary and something was holding me close...no it was someone. I turned my head and saw that it was Law. I realized what happened and tried to get out of his grip. He let go after a few seconds and I quickly pulled my shirt on. I settled it back into place and Yukina curled close to me. I spoke after a few moments, "I bet you have questions, but can it wait for a little?"

He nodded and I left the room with Yukina. We headed to my room and I curled up on my bed between my companions. I left the explanation to Yukina as I tried to settle down. I ended up falling asleep not long after and was thankful that they held no dreams.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Kaileara-ya left the room before I sank into my chair. It was her...The girl from so long ago...that I had promised so much to...was on my ship. I wince as my arms stung to remind me that I needed to tend to the scratches she had left. I cleaned them before leaving the room to head to my office. I settle down in my chair with a sigh as I took off my hat to stare at it. Kaileara-ya...how? We had been told that you had been kidnapped and that you died...how did you survive? Why didn't send me a message? God damnit! I need those answers.<p>

**End of chapter. Looks like Law finally remembers!**


	6. Talks in the night

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Talks in the night<p>

* * *

><p>I groaned as I woke up and found that it was dark outside. I cast a quick spell and found that it was nine. I sighed softly and looked to my side as Kiyo spoke, "You've been out a while. Any dreams?"<p>

"Nope," I answer with a sigh, "Anyone come by?"

"Shachi came to get you for dinner at 6," She answered causing me to sigh, "We told him that you needed the sleep,"

"I'll say," Yukina added causing me to sigh, "You haven't slept in what? A week?"

I shrug before getting up, "I took a nap."

Both rolled their eyes, but I ignored it as I tried to finish decorating my room. I grab a few of the decoration scrolls and unsealed some of the items. A few japanese fans, A few paintings, a dream catcher, a few wanted posters, and a weapons that I liked, but never found a use for. I began to place the five Fans around the room. The first and largest was a navy blue with a pure white crescent moon surrounded by a trio of golden stars. The Fan went over my bed. The next fan was a pure black one with a grinning emerald Green kitsune on it. The kitsune fan was placed on the western wall which was on the side with the portholes. The next fan was a gentle red with a crimson red, gold, and orange phoenix flying on it. It was placed on the southern wall right over the door that led into the hallway. The next was a gentle grey color with a large golden river dragon curled up on it. It was placed on the eastern wall of the room. The last one was a nice icy blue with a howling black wolf on it. It was placed just under the moon so it looked like the wolf was howling at the moon. I smiled as I finished placing it and glanced around the room before I went about putting the paintings up. The paintings were of various elemental landscapes. The first was a large forest full of healthy trees that I put under the kitsune. The next was a windy desert with golden sands that I placed next to the door, but on the side where it wouldn't be damaged by the door swinging towards. The next was a rocky mountain range with lightning flashing in darkened clouds that I placed under the dragon. The last happened to be a snowy tundra with large hills of snow and ice. I placed this one next to the moon and wolf fans. I nodded to myself before grabbing the dream catcher and hanging it over my bed. I leaned forward and touched the silver gem in the center. I whispered a few words that made it glow softly before it died down. I nodded to myself as Kiyo asked, "Why? It's not like the damn thing actually prevents bad dreams."

I rolled my eyes as I murmur, "Isis made that for me...It actually works sometimes."

She snorted and muttered, "What about your white jacket?"

"You do realize that I still need to repair it?" I ask her causing her to shrug, "I'm almost finished,"

She sighed and I returned to my decorating. I put up a group of weapons before pulling out a few bookcases that I stick to the metal with seals. I fill them with books that ranged from sealing, mages, fantasy, diaries, ship loges, navigation, healing, potions, alchemy, and various other topics. I had many more in my pocket-space for them which was filled with scroll upon scroll of various types of books. I had barely scratched the surface of the books just to fill four medium sized bookcases. I nodded to myself once I had finished that task before I pulled out a few chests filled with sealing supplies and the like. I check the time and found that it was midnight. I sighed and checked before sighing upon realizing that the ship was above water. I sighed in relief and headed towards the door. Yukina stood up as Kiyo jumped onto my shoulders and we left the room. I headed straight up and opened the door to the outside. I took a deep breath of the sea air and walked towards the railing. Kiyo jumped off of my shoulder and took a seat next to Yukina near the door. I fell to the floor and allowed my legs to go under the railing while staring out at the sea. I didn't know how long I sat there, but thirty minutes must have passed when I smelt his scent and felt his aura as he approached. Yukina huffed, "So he's coming."

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I walked up to the deck in hopes of getting some air to clear my head, but it seemed that I wouldn't be alone tonight. I pause at the door upon catching sight of Kaileara-ya staring out at the ocean while leaning against the railing. The crescent moon shone over her and it's light seemed to wrap around her. I hadn't noticed it before, but she had a slight neon blue tint to her hair. It seemed that it would only appear in the right light. I shook myself from my thoughts and was about to speak when she beat me to it. Her voice was soft, yet held a ting of sorrow to it, "Ask your questions Law. If anyone deserves an answer, it is you."<p>

"How?" I ask and immediately berated myself for it.

She let out a laugh causing me to smirk at the fact I had done it. It had taken so much more to get her to laugh when we were young. I guess being away from that beast of a man did wonders for her though I was a little jealous that I couldn't have been a part of it. I shoved my jealousy down as she shook her head, "Add something to that question. How can be taken so many ways."

I nodded and walked forward, "What exactly happened? We were told that you had been kidnapped."

She hummed lightly and I could see the faint smile on her face as I reached the railing, "I faked my own kidnapping."

"How in the world could you do something like that at age six?" I ask before facepalming, "Bad question. It's you after all,"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I had gathered supplies for months before I felt that it was time. I made it look like I was kidnapped. I made good use of the blood the bastard had spilt to make it seem like there had been a struggle."

"How did you get away?" I ask causing her to smirk.

"Ashferds always look out for pack," She answered causing me to chuckle, "My Uncles wolf appeared and spirited me away. I got Yukina from him. She's the daughter of my mothers wolf and one of the alpha females,"

"You have weird luck," I comment causing her to chuckle.

"Have to have some luck," She muttered with a small shrug, "I'm good at poker and stuff due to living with bandits," She paused before adding, "Both with and without cheating,"

I snort before asking, "Why didn't you write?"

She sighed and gave me a look of sorrow, "I...for awhile I forgot I even met you all...I thought it was just a dream," She looked up at the sky, "That Bastard...I...He..."

"Kaileara-ya..." I trailed off as she shook her head.

"He had used the year I was with your family to find the highest bidder to sell me off to," She said causing me to stare at her in shock and then in rage at the very thought of that happening, "He spent the year before I ran away teaching me to be a good little submissive housewife," She gave a broken laugh, "I ended up losing my faith in humanity when I found out..." She trailed off before laying back, "In all honesty, I probably wouldn't be here without my pup of a younger brother,"

"Kaileara-ya?" I ask causing her to look at me as I took a seat next to her.

"Yeah?" She asked as she stared at me.

Her eyes had changed since I last saw her. The brokenness that had made her eyes lifeless was gone. My siblings and I had gotten the process started, but it seemed that it had been finished by her adoptive family. I shook my head slightly as I ask, "Are you really going to leave when your younger brother becomes a pirate?"

"No," she said causing me to look at her in relief only to frown as she continued to speak, "I promised him that I would join him when he came to the Grandline,"

"I see," I mutter and allowed my body to lay in a similar position.

We laid there and allowed ourselves to become lost in our memories. So many times we had laid under this same sky, staring up at the stars, side by side, but this time we didn't have my siblings, nor were we making plans for our future. My mind was drawn back to a specific memory...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>Snow had fallen just this morning so there was a lot of powder on the ground. We laid uncaring on the cliff that overlooked the ocean. Lami was cuddled into my left side with Kaileara taking up my right. Alexander and Minx laid across from us with their heads touching ours. We stared up at the crescent moon as the sounds of the waves floated up to us. Kaileara spoke after a few minutes, "Guys?"<em>

_"Yeah?" Minx asked as Kaileara turned onto her stomach and propped her head on my stomach._

_"Can we make a promise?" Her voice was soft, but rang through the air._

_"What kind of promise?" Alexander asked as Lami curled further into me and murmured in her sleep._

_"The promise to always to be friends," Kaileara answer with a slight blush, "You guys are my only friends...I wanna make sure we'll always be friends,"_

_"Sure," Minx agreed with a smile._

_"But how?" Alexander asked as I hummed in agreement._

_"Easy," Kaileara answered and pointed to the moon, "Whenever the moon is in that same phase, say, 'I may be...but I will always look out for my friends,' That's the promise,"_

_"How will we know if the others keep it?" I ask causing Kaileara to smile._

_"We'll know," She said before sitting up, "If that's not enough, we can always do a blood oath,"_

_"Blood oath?" Minx asked causing Kaileara to smile wider._

_"I read about it in one of uncles books," She said before taking out that dagger she always had, "All we have to do is draw our blood and link our palms. We have to say, 'I,' your name, 'do swear that I will always be friends with,' put everyone's name in, 'no matter what path I take in this world,'"_

_"And this oath works?" I ask with a raised eyebrow as she nodded._

_"Yup!" she chirped, "Uncle even told me that it did,"_

_We looked between each other before nodding. We each winced as the dagger easily cut out palms before we linked them together and said the vow. I felt warm and Kaileara smiled. Minx said, "Now what?"_

_"We play," Kaileara said as she took her dagger and put it away, "Let go play!"_

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>We ended up playing the whole night with Lami waking up soon after we began. Mom and Dad had been so angry when they found out that we had stayed out all night. We hadn't told them how we got injured, but they were more preoccupied with helping their patients than bothering with us. My hand felt warm and I head Kaileara murmur, "I may be a pirate, a jack of all trades, a wandering seal mistress, but I will always look out for my friends."<p>

I chuckled and murmured, "I may be a doctor and a pirate captain, but I will always look out for my friends."

Kaileara moved slightly and rolled onto her side to smile at me. She spoke softly, "I didn't think you would remember that."

"I didn't for a while, but seeing you again brought all those memories back," I say truthfully before asking, "Which island is next?"

"Depending on whether you wanna go southwest or southeast," She said causing me to hum, "Southwest guarantees a desert while southeast allows you to head to a mage island,"

"Mage island?" I ask causing her to hum.

"Yeah a Mage island," She said with a slight smirk, "It's the island of Veral specifically. I actually gained my mastery there,"

"What exactly does the dessert entail?" I ask causing her to scowl slightly.

"Certain death," She shivered slightly, "I went there for one reason or another and barely made it out alive. Trust me when I say that island is bad news,"

"Why is it bad news?" I ask causing her to sigh, "What exactly happened to you?"

"I was attacked by the beasts that inhabit that fucking island," She spoke with a shaky voice, "The whole island is known as a fucking graveyard for anyone with power. Be it Mage, Haki user, or Devil fruit user all shall die when they step onto that island. Even if you aren't one, you will be in danger because they can find any trace of power on you. Even if you brushed against one by accident, it leaves a trace. The island was abandoned years ago and is nothing more than a pit of bones,"

"What are the beast?" I ask as I tried to work out ways to either capture or kill them for study without losing my crew.

"They have no true name, but the locals that had lived there called them Warpers," She answered with a slight tremor in her voice, "They can appear and disappear with no sound. It's as if the shadows are their home or something," Her eyes grew glazed, "They look like greyhounds with pure black fur and soulless white or black eyes. They have a serpentine tail with a stinger at the end, fangs the size of my old daggers blade," My eyes widen since that dagger had been 8 inches long, "They can retract them as well. Their tongues are forked and have barbs on them. Hell even the tail has small barbs on it. The claws are the color of bones with a green tint to them. They are about 9 inches long with a serrated side. They have this whip-like thing going from the back of their skull to the middle of their back. It's very flexible and acts as an extra sensor for them as well as an emitter,"

"What can they do exactly?" I ask as I decided to avoid that island if it scared her so badly.

"They're built for speed and seem to have a hive mind," She answered softly, "I think the fastest one can run is over 100 miles per second," She shivered again, "They emitte this frequency that pretty much destroys your control over your powers. They have two poisons they use on their prey. The first one is the one that paralyzes you and locks you in a sort of hibernation state that allows them to feed on you for months...maybe years," Her eyes grew haunted, "Even if you fight through the first one, the second one shatters any control you had that the frequency they use didn't," She shook herself and her eyes focus on me once more, "The second poison also acts as a tracker for them and they won't stop going after you until every last one of their hive is dead,"

"How did you escape?" I ask causing her to give me a grin.

"High poison tolerance," She chirped with a grin, "I gained that with the help of a basilisk I became friends with. I ended up going through a thorough poison resistance trial to make sure I could only be taken down by the strongest shit,"

I can't help it when I face palm. It seems being away from the only sane people in her life made her partially insane. I shook my head and say, "We'll head to Veral then."

She chuckled and sat up as her stomach grumbled. I gave her a raised eyebrow and she shrugged, "I didn't eat dinner remember?"

"You didn't?" I ask causing her to nod, "Why not?"

"I was asleep," She informed me before asking, "Weren't you in the Galley for dinner?"

"No I skipped it," I answer as my stomach growled, "Why don't we catch up while we eat?"

"Sure," She agreed with a smile, "But I need a complete list of food allergies for everyone. I don't want to kill anyone because I added or cooked something they couldn't eat,"

"I have the list in my pocket," I say as I stood up and offered her my hand.

She snorted as she took it and we headed inside, "Always prepared. I swear the only time you weren't was with that fucking frog incident."

"Don't tell my crew about that," I order causing her to snort.

"Don't piss me off," She countered with a smirk.

"Always holding something over someone to get your way," I comment causing her to snort.

"I need to make sure I have ways to get out of shit," She said as we entered the galley, "What do you wanna eat?"

"Anything, but bread," I told her as I followed her into the kitchen with Kiyo and Yukina.

She paused and gave me a confused look, "I thought you loved bread."

"I did," I say and she gave me a raised eyebrow, "I almost got killed by a falling crate of bread,"

She paused for a few seconds before let out a laugh. I glare at her and she sobered up, "Yeah that could do it," She giggled every now and again as she pulled out ingredients, "So mind explaining the depressed polar bear?"

"I saved him from a group of hunters after they killed his mother," I said causing her to wince, "Mom taught him to talk like a human. Dad taught him to walk like a human. Minx, Alex, and I taught him to fight,"

She hummed lightly as she made us dinner. We fell into an easy silence and it made me wonder if we can have more moments like this.

**End of chapter. Short I know, but I wanted to make something nice. Two chapters in a day though!**


	7. The Captain's Test Pt One

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: The Captain's Test Pt. One<p>

* * *

><p>I hum softly as I ran my fingers over my bow. It was a beautiful white elk horn bow that I had made a long time ago. I had fitted it with various seals to keep it in excellent condition and would only respond to those of my bloodline. If you weren't part of my bloodline and tried to channel magic through the bow, it would shock you...hell if you tried to even touch it with ill intent, it would shock the ever living shit out of you...Tsuki, Shi, and Garret. I shaped them in such a way that they created wolves, deer, and various other animals to hide the seals. I heard the door to my room open, but ignore it as I examine my bow. I spoke after a few seconds, "What do you want Shachi?"<p>

"Captain wanted you," The mechanic/medical assistant said causing me to nod, "Where did you get that bow?"

"I made it," I answer without looking at him as I placed my bow back in it's spot in my pocket space, "It was a long time ago when I made it and ever since I've been working on it, improving it, and maintaining it,"

He whistled as I turned to him and gestured for me to follow him. I walked next to him through the sub towards what I guess is the training room. Yukina spoke as we walked, "So...What's goin on Shachi?"

"Captain wants to test your skills," He answered causing Yukina to snort.

"He does realize that Kai has her bounty for a reason right?" Yukina asked causing Shachi to shrug.

"He always does this with every new crew member," He informed us.

I nod since it made sense. Captains had to gauge the skill their men possessed to make accurate plans for them. Luffy had decided that he would let the new members of our crew show off their skill. With the thirteen however, I sparred with them continuously before chucking them into harsh training sessions. I always learned new curse words through doing that even if I did the same training. Yukina spoke again, "Why?"

"Because Captains need to gauge the skills of their men," I inform her with a raised eyebrow, "Why the hell do you think I was always sparring with everyone before I chucked them into new training sessions?"

"So you could find new ways to torture them?" She answered causing me to face palm.

"No," I reply as I ignored the look Shachi gave me, "I did it so I could find better ways to train them. It made them stronger," I then look at Shachi and add, "I always did the same level or a few levels above them when it came to training. I was fair to a point,"

"When did you become unfair?" He asked causing me to give him a lazy smirk.

"When they pissed me off," Was my answer with no small amount of amusement, "Backfired spectacularly on them since I always made them train at the same time,"

"Hell Runs were funny to watch," Yukina chimed in causing me to snicker, "Did Shi ever get rid of that scar?"

"Yeah, but it took a long time," I say with a small shrug.

"What are Hell Runs and how would you get scarred doing them?" Shachi asked causing me to look at Yukina.

Our eyes lock and we begin to laugh. Oh how many ways to explain it and how many reactions it would bring! I soon regained control of myself as I gave him a smirk, "It would be best if that question isn't asked...I will say that it's a special type of training that I enforced for all those under my permanent crew and I."

Shachi gave me a curious look and asked, "What do you mean by 'under my permanent crew and I'?"

I blink at the question before replying, "During the time the 13 was still active, we often picked up people that needed to leave their current situation. We trained them for as long as they could handle before allowing them to leave. Some stayed for maybe 2 weeks and others perhaps 10 months," I hum softly as my mind went back to the times I offered people ways out, "In the end, I gained only 5 that stayed for longer than a year."

"Why did you offer people a way out?" Shachi asked as we slowly reached the training room.

"Because in the end, we could see that they were like us in a way," I answer with a deep sigh, "The 13 of us...our pasts were so filled with darkness, pain, and oh so much more that we realized that we couldn't let people become like us..." My eyes close, "We...we were all broken in some way. Tsuki was abandoned when she needed someone. Andromeda by losing everyone she held dear and being treated like a doll," A smirk appeared on my face, "Some of us had it worst and others had it slightly better. Cheshire, Shi, and I were the worst ones..." I shook my head as we reached the door, "Now is not the time for such things. Let's get this over with,"

I opened the door before he could even form a response and walked inside. Yukina followed me and flicked her tail at Shachi as the ginger stared after us. I look around the room and hum. It was circular with windows to reveal the outside on one side. The room was held weights and other such things you would find in a gym, but the most interesting part was the slightly sunken in area in the middle of it all. Law leaned against the railing that surrounded the area for the most part. I whistled lightly at the sight of it all as Yukina muttered, "Too much fucking yellow."

I snort and gave her a look before turning to Law, "So whatcha wanna do Law?"

"I want to see if you earned your bounty," He answered causing my eyes to narrow, "How much is it?"

"Last I checked it was about 341,000,001 beli," I shrug lightly, "It could have gone up, but I wouldn't know. I've been keeping my head low for the last 6 almost 7 months," I then gave him a slight glare, "I earned my bounty. Trust me on that. More Marines and islands have fallen to my weapons, magic, and all else than you can even guess,"

He snorted and waved a hand over to the pit, "Then show me," He smirked at me, "Unless you're scared."

My eyes narrowed at the challenge and I felt my blood begin to heat up. The very thought of a fight made me feel alive. It had been too long since I actually got to fight. I quickly jumped into the pit and waited for him. Kiyo appeared next to Yukina as Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo stood on the side lines. Law jumped into the pit as well and eyed him as I kept a tight grip on myself. It wouldn't do to kill my old friend just because I haven't fought in a while. I spoke as we eyed each other, "How are we going to do this?"

"Weapons first," He answered causing me to smirk, "Devil fruit after that," He then waved up to the trio, "We'll be testing you on hand-to-hand after I am satisfied with the results of the first two tests,"

I hum before asking, "What if I don't satisfy you until lunch?"

He hummed and we both ignored the blushes the two perverts on the sidelines sported. Honestly the ways dirty minds can take simple sentences. I shook myself from those thoughts as he replied, "Then we'll have to eat before we continue. Now shall we begin?"

I nodded as I ask, "Which weapon would you like to test?"

"Which one would be best?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"My scythe is my best one, but he isn't that suited for sparing," I say with a slightly sheepish look, "My Onmyo or my Katana would be best for close range..." I trail off before adding, "Or my staff,"

"Onmyo?" He asked causing me to nod.

"My Nodachi," I could feel the curiosity radiating off of him and pulled my blade out of my pocket space, "This is my Onmyo,"

Onmyo was about 11 inches longer than normal with about 60 inches dedicated to the blade alone. A normal nodachi is usually 65-70 inches long. Her sheath was a nice burnished gold with soft silver silk wrapped around the hilt. Two ribbons of lighter almost white silk extended from the hilt to curl around my wrist. The silk was a special type that would actually act like chains and 'grow'. It took me months to find the right material and seals to create this effect. A Yin and Yang wolf sat curled up on both sides of her sheath. The white wolf on the right side had brilliant neon blue eyes while the black wolf on the left side had brilliant crimson red eyes. Her blade as I withdrew it was a deep blue with a silver outline. A snow white wolf howled on one side while a black wolf curled on the other. Her blade sung like the wind as I moved her through the air. Whispers of winter and frost rang through the air as I revealed her to Law. His eyes were wide as I ran my finger across the end of the hilt. The sapphire I had chosen for the hilt glowed bright silver and the whispers quieted, yet the area turned colder. He held out a hand and I handed him her hilt first. He examined her and murmured, "I...I haven't seen anything like this before."

"You wouldn't have," I murmur causing him to give me a raised eyebrow, "I made her. It took me almost a whole year to complete her...she was the final test of my blacksmithing teacher," I close my eyes as I recount everything I did, "I spent months alone just looking for the right materials to construct her blade. Her blade is a metal found only in the deepest pit of the ice spirits. The ribbons are made of a special silk found only on the island of Lunaria due to it's closeness to the gate of the moon spirits. The sapphire on her hilt is a special one that's only found deep within a temple under the sea. The wolves on both blade and sheath are the twin spirits of ice, Skysun and Winter. They bound themselves to the blade while I forged her and now she is a personification of winter," I open my eyes and gave him a small smirk, "I didn't even notice until I began to use her. Two became one and one they shall stay until such a time as the blade is destroyed,"

"I thought you couldn't make something like this unless you have permission from the fates," Law murmured causing me to sigh though I was very pleased at the fact he remembered something I told him so long ago.

"I shouldn't have been able to," I admit as I took Onmyo back, "In truth, I shouldn't even be here because of forging her, but here I am. I don't know why, but I think it has to deal with Onmyo's spirits freely binding themselves to her," I shrug, "I never bothered to ask," I then shook my head, "Ready?"

He chuckled and nodded as he took out his sword, Kikoku. I eyed the nodachi and hum at the beauty of the blade. It actually fit him I decided as I watched him. We both seemed to wait for something, anything to start with. I felt my respect for him go up since not many would wait to attack. On the battlefield it was dangerous, but on even ground it was something that decided the match. My eyes narrow and we lept at each other. Our swords clashed to produce the ringing sound of steel against steel. We tested each others strength and defence before separating. Law spoke as we circled each other, "You're very strong."

"I have to be," I answer with a cheshire grin, "With my brothers the way they were, my past what it was, and my times with all of my Nakama...I had to grow strong, grow proud, grow period," I eyed him before murmuring, "You've gotten a lot stronger since we've last seen each other,"

He chuckled and said, "Just like you said, I had to grow in order to survive," His eyes darken slightly, "A lot has happened since we've last seen each other."

I nod in agreement and we clashed once more. I wonder what has happened, but push my curiosity down for the moment. I slashed at him and slammed my fist into his side. He recoiled and we began to circle each other again. I snicker at the surprise on his face as I heard Yukina mutter, "Expect the unexpected with Kai. She's a D after all."

I gave a fang filled grin at that causing Law to pause with a raised eyebrow, "Devil Fruit or Ashferd Heritage?"

"Mixture of both," I answer as he rushed towards me, "Ashferd have naturally pointed teeth," I spun to the side and blocked his strike with a reverse grip on Onmyo, "It's a rather unique trait that I influence with my devil fruit,"

"Interesting, but doesn't that make eating vegetables and the like hard?" Upon hearing that question, I shrug.

"It does to a point, but our teeth have a slightly curve to the sides of our teeth," I put pressure behind my strike as I used my flexibility to turn my torso towards him thus adding quite a bit of force behind my blade, "The curve allows us to grind down our food, so we don't have too much of a problem," I forced him off of me and righted myself as we began to circle each other, "Our teeth however are like a normal humans until we bond with our partner," I nod towards Yukina as I duck under one of his slashes and aimed a fist towards his gut, "It's actually a pain in the ass because our teeth fall out and we have to regrow them," I grimace at the reminder of that particular time, "It hurts like a bitch when you haven't lost all of your baby teeth before the bond occurs,"

Law looked curious and it reminded me of the many times he got interested in a subject when we were kids. It was a rather cute expression and I filed it in the mental file I had for 'things to tease Law about'. I almost chuckle at the mental image, but shake it off as Law jumped back from my fist. I followed through with a stab aimed towards his chest which he blocked and we became deadlocked. Law spoke as we fought for dominance, "I'm guessing you didn't lose all your baby teeth when you bonded with Yukina," My scowl gave him the answer, "When does the bond usually occur and what do you usually eat while you wait for your teeth to regrow? How long does it take for your teeth to regrow?"

"The bond usually occurs during the second full moon after you turn 11 years old," I put more force behind my blade, "You usually have to drink liquids like broth, smoothies, Yogurt, pudding, and various other liquid supplements," I hum softly at the reminder, "It wasn't all that bad because my adoptive mother made plenty of tasty things to eat," I bit my lip as I tried to remember the exact number of days it took for my teeth to regrow, "It's diffrent for everyone if what my uncle told me and what I had seen. I think it took me about 2 weeks," I look at Yukina who nodded, "I believe it's generally two weeks though it might be three depending on how great you take care of your teeth. For some it might be a blessing since any damaged or lost teeth are replaced,"

"Are the results usually perfect?" As Law asked that question, we sprung away from each other and began to circle one another again.

"No," I answer with a small smirk, "You have to make sure you don't eat anything solid or your teeth will be shot to hell,"

"Are you able to regrow teeth at anytime?" I chuckle softly at that.

"We aren't related to sharks," I remind him with a chuckle, "Though we may be connected to the sea in a way, we are not able to regrow our new teeth. It's a rather unfortunate thing most have to deal with,"

"Are you able to?" He asked causing me to chuckle again.

"Maybe, Maybe not," I answer with a grin, "Maybe if you win this little spar, I will tell you the answer to your question,"

I seemed to have chosen the right way to word my sentence since the air around him changed. It seemed to drift away from the lazy, almost sleepy air that followed him unless he was researching or doing various things that he needed to be serious for. It became serious with the tang of danger that made my blood start to pulse in my veins. Tundra rose up to see what had caused me to feel excitement and grinned in my mind. She stayed silent much to my relief, but I knew it wouldn't be too long before she decided to add her input. I just pointed her to my memories and she went without a word. Law speaking broke me from my thoughts, "Than it seems I'll have to up the anti."

I felt a feral grin slide onto my face as I heard Yukina mutter, "And Kai's probably going to start playing around even more."

I could feel the honey tinted curiosity radiating from the males in the room, but ignored it as I lunged towards Law. He seemed surprised by my increase in speed and power, but was quick to reciprocate the action. We began to dance a deadly dance that left nicks and scratches on both of us. He was strong, but no where near as powerful as Papa Mihawk nor as skilled, but in the end he probably never would be since I could tell he focused more on his studies as a doctor than a swordsman. It made me wonder who taught him how to fight since it was actually really fun. I however wished to end this soon since I knew I would start slipping up soon and me slipping up was a bad thing when it came to spars unless it was with Luffy. I began to move faster and faster causing Law to curse softly. I ignore it as I began to leave a few deeper, but not too deep cuts on him. I pause as he lashed out with a fist and jump back. I reached into my pocket and sent a group of senbon towards him. He managed to block three of them, but the other two slipped past his guard and landed in his shoulder. Law looked slightly surprised and I say, "When fighting, the opponent may have a few other weapons on them. I for one use a variety to make myself even more unpredictable," He nodded at that, "I would suggest carrying around things like scalpels for when you don't have your Nodachi."

"I see," He murmured as we moved in a circle.

I decided to end it here and quickly used my speed to get behind him while pulling out a dagger. Onmyo was easily held in one hand and held across his neck while my dagger was aimed in such a way that it would go under his ribs before hitting either his lungs or heart. I was against his back as I used my devil fruit to make me as tall as him. I leaned my head forward and murmur into his ear, "I win this one Law."

"It seems you do deserve your bounty," He replied as I removed my blades and jumped away from him, "Now let's move to the devil fruit and perhaps magical aspect,"

I grin at that. Oh this demonstration will be fun!

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes narrow at the grin on her face. The fight had surprised me and made me want to see what she would do when she was truly fighting if what Yukina said was true. It pissed me off that she had been playing with me the whole time. It made me realize that while I was gaining a name for myself, I was no where near ready to face Doflamingo. I needed to gain more skills and having Kaileara here would help. I wonder if she would teach me sealing and maybe help me with my swordsmanship. She was right about carrying things like scalpels around. I shook myself out of my revere as Kaileara asked, "What do you wanna know first?"<p>

"Show me a few of the animals you can transform into," I said causing her to sigh deeply.

"Let me show you another power with my magic first," She murmured causing me to nod.

She walked over to me and hummed lightly as her hands glow a soft, yet warm gold. The glow extended from her hands like a ribbons separated into multiple sections (**Like D.N.A Charge from Digimon Data Squad)**. The ribbons wrapped around my hand and seemed to emanate a feeling of calming warmth, the feeling of complete peace settled over me as if all the darkness had faded away, and the feeling of all my aches and pains disappearing. My eyes must have shut at some point because when the warmth left me I opened them. Kaileara smiled at me and all her injuries were gone as well. I ask, "What was that?"

"That was my power to heal," Kaileara answered with an ease within her voice, "It's rather...amazing isn't it," I nodded as my ability to speak seemed to have left me, "I can only use my power to transform if I'm healed," She bit her lip, "If the situation is dire however, I can make the exception to that rule. It's incredibly hard to concentrate on both the battle and keeping my form stable enough to attack," she grimaced as if remembering a bad memory, "I swear it's one of the worst things to have to do, so please don't ask me to do that unless it's really important,"

"I will try," I agreed causing her to sigh in relief, "Now can you transform into a few animals? Preferably two magical and two normal,"

She nodded and closed her eyes before murmuring, "Magical, Lunar Dragon."

Her body glowed a deep silver and navy blue before expanding. The glow covered her entire form from view except for leaving a dark almost black area from which a serpentine like form grew from. A pair of glowing blue speckled silver eyes emerged causing the glow to slowly dissolve into motts of floating light that seemed to form into a ball. The ball floated into the middle of a pair of elegantly branching goldish silver horns. The horns were connected to a slim water dragon that had silvery white feathered wings and a silvery white mane. The dragon coiled around itself in such a way that I couldn't tell how big it actually was. The dragon for the most part was a deep midnight sapphire blue with silver wisp and moon designs much like Kaileara's marks. The dragons claws were the color of moonlight and seemed to glow with an inner light. A trio of whiskers extended from each side of the dragons mouth which looked much like ribbons. The ribbons were a light pearl color which seemed to flutter in an unseen wind. A deep ashy grey mark surrounded each of the dragons eyes in such a way that it looked like egyptian eyeliner. The dragons eyes however caught my attention. Deep sapphire blue with a ring of emerald around the pupil, a ring of amethyst around the blue, an orb of gold in the center of the pupil, and a slitted pupil. My breath seemed to catch in my throat as those eyes turned towards me. I reach out my hand and ran my fingers over the mark on her forehead as I murmur, "Beautiful."

Kaileara's voice echoed through the air in a whispery way, "Thank you. I am currently what is known as a lunar dragon. It is one of my easier forms to transform into."

Kiyo spoke up, "Lunar dragons are rather hard to explain; thus, I'm sure Kaileara will give you a book on any of the forms she will show you today."

"Alright," I agree as Kaileara moved back from me, "Normal,"

She nodded and closed her eyes once more, "Normal, Polar bear."

The glow returned and shrunk down to Bepo's size. The same pair of eyes appeared once again and this time a normal polar bear appeared. The only difference was the same wisp marks Kaileara had. The marks were a dark ashy grey. Kaileara looked at me as I ask, "Will those marks always adorn your forms?"

"For the most part," She answered with a slight sigh, "Unless I decide to hide them, they will appear. It is one of the things I cannot change. The marks on certain forms will stay no matter what,"

"Which forms?" She seemed to contemplate the answer.

"My Frostwolf, My Lunar Dragon form, My phoenix form, and my Kitsune form," She answered as she closed her eyes, "Normal, Arctic fox,"

Her form changed once more and this time shrunk to the just a bit bigger then my shin. White fur with black accents decorated the foxes body. Kaileara shook her head lightly as Yukina asked, "Saving the best for last?"

Kaileara snorted and gave me a smirk. I gave her a raised eyebrow as I gestured for her to get on with it. Which form was she going to choose? I soon found out as the glow returned without a word from her. It seemed she didn't require any spoken word to activate this power. Useful for when you had to be sneaky though that glow would cause a few problems. The air chilled as ice seemed to gather around Kaileara in a cloak. It blocked her almost fully from view and left only the black form in the center visible. The small body shifted and changed until it was the size of a horse. Spikes seemed to jut off of the form in various ways. Her eyes opened and large cracks rent the air as steam filled the room. I was glad that I had the room weather proofed. I snapped myself away from my thoughts as Shachi mutter, "Shit."

I had to agree as Kaileara emerged from the ice. Fur the color of the darkest night spiked in odd directions with ice crystals on the edges. Ashy grey marks adorned her body as if to further the fierce image of the wolf before me. Pure muscle shifted underneath the skin and no visible fat could be seen. Her claws could be mistaken for silver or ivory and her teeth gleamed in the light like pearls. A soft tinkling sound echoed through the room causing my eyes to go to her legs. On each leg, a group of gold bangles jingled as she moved towards me. Her eyes held the same emotion as before, but now they held a distinct sense of wild instinct that Bepo often showed when he fought. She stood just tall enough to reach my shoulder and stood before me as she murmured, "Frost Wolf. My best and closest form. Fitting because it is the form Tundra takes."

I reach out and she leaned forward to sniff my hand before allowing me to brush my fingers against her fur. Rather than spikes, it felt soft and silky with a slightly rough feeling near the end of it. It was soft whereas the scales that had adorned her dragon form had been hard yet smooth. The slight roughness made my hand feel slightly warm, but what surprised me was when I touched the base of her jaw. She leaned into my touch and sat down as her eyes closed. I decided to see what would happen if I scratched there. The result was rather amusing as her tail thumped against the floor and a soft groan left her. I heard Yukina snicker as Shachi asked, "What the fuck?"

"Law just found one of the few places that Kai has a slight weakness for in any form," Yukina answered as she snickered, "It calms her down though if he wanted her to turn into mush well..."

"Yukina don't even think about it," Kaileara-ya growled deeply in her throat as she wrenched herself away from my hand, "I don't want any of my weaknesses out in the open if I can prevent it," She turned her head towards me and asked, "Please don't tell anyone?"

"I won't," I agree causing her to sigh as she stood up and shifted back without the glow, "But you have to-"

A long bong sounded as Kaileara's voice filled the air, "It's time for Lunch!"

Kaileara shook her head and muttered, "Way too peppy."

I had to agree since it didn't sound like Kaileara at all. It sounded really creepy, but I would tell her that after all she would probably do it to annoy me if I pissed her off. I sigh and shook my head, "Lets eat before returning here."

"Aye Aye Captain," The group above us ran off while Kaileara stood next to me.

She twitched and muttered, "Idiots."

I gave her a raised eyebrow as I say, "You can't blame them too much. They've suffered from having people without any cooking skill actually cook."

Kaileara hummed as we made our way out of the pit, "Maybe, but it isn't all that good. My adoptive Mother and the cooks within the clan are much better than I am."

"Really?" I ask causing her to nod as we made our way out the door and towards the Galley.

"Yup," She smiled slightly as if the thought pleased her, "Yeah. Nothing can beat Mama Makino's cooking. The cooks in the clan come as a close second, but always fall short,"

Interesting enough to file into the back of my mind where all my information on Kaileara sat. I wonder how many clan members she had and how many of them were male. I decided to ask, "Kaileara?"

"Yeah Law?" She hummed softly as she moved in an easy, predatory gate.

"How many members of the Ashferd clan are there?" I ask causing her to pause before shrugging.

"I dunno," I gave her a raised eyebrow causing her to huff, "I don't really pay attention to it, but if I had to guess...maybe a thousand?" She seemed honestly unsure, "I'd have to ask my mother,"

A thousand was still a rather large number, but it also meant that there could probably be a lot of branches to the clan. I decided to ask my second question before I thought of any more, "How many males are there in your clan?"

Kaileara hummed softly, "I believe that for every girl there are about 5 males..." She trailed off as she paused slightly causing me to do the same, "I believe that in the case of twins it differs."

"How so?" I ask causing her to hum again.

It seemed to be one of her personality quirks that she has never truly lost. It was actually rather pleasant to the ears as well. I shook myself from those thoughts as Kaileara answered, "The clan has a few batches of twins each year. The twins however are almost always male with the rather spontaneous blessing of a pair of girls," She paused again before adding, "It's actually another reason as to why the clan is ruled by women."

"What are the other reasons?" I had to ask since every single thing seemed to reveal more about this odd clan.

"Well..." She trailed off, "Most of the males are perverts. With so few females, we are highly valued, but aren't used a breeding stock thanks to our marks," She seemed a bit tense, "Along with the fact most of the males tend to act like idiots," She snorted at that, "The females of the clan take over managing it and are actually very scary," She shivered at some memory, "My mother in particular is very scary even when she isn't pissed...that's actually one of the reasons she's the clan head," She shook her head, "Anyway, Everyone in the clan is a 'D'. Due to that, we tend to be a bit..."

"Insane? Scatterbrained?" I suggest causing her to hum.

"Generally yes, but we also tend to be adrenaline junkies and have amazing stamina," Kaileara chuckled at that as she added, "A bonus for our lovers. It's one of the reason I'm the one my female companions went to when the boys were being idiots,"

I gave her a raised eyebrow while cataloging that information down to write in her file. I had to ask, "How many whore houses have you been to?"

"Almost everyone on each island we encountered," She answered with a grin causing me to give her a raised eyebrow, "I tend to be very choosy and a good choice of character. I usually go in to drink and watch over my Nakama, but sometimes I end up finding a good person to talk to and we end up fucking," she shrugged, "I am very choosy when it comes to my lovers,"

"Like?" I ask as we drew closer to the doors of the galley.

"How about," She dodged the question, "We save that conversation for later and play a game?"

"Like what?" I ask causing her to hum.

"That's for me to know and you to find out if you agree," She murmured causing my eyes to narrow.

"Fine," I concede since it would allow me to gain more information.

Why do I have a feeling Kaileara's going to change things around here?

**End of the chapter. Slightly long, but I haven't written anything in a while. Tell me what you all think!**


	8. Talking about the past during lunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review! Tell me what you think of the P.O.V change between Law and Kaileara? Do you like how one chapter is mostly Kaileara and then another that's Law?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Talking about the past during lunch<p>

* * *

><p>I settled into a seat between Law and Shachi after getting the simple chicken soup with rice on the side my clone had made for lunch. Law spoke after a few moments, "So how exactly are you structuring meals?"<p>

"Breakfast will be medium-slightly heavy," I answer as I took out a piece of paper and handed it to him, "Lunches are meant to be light while Dinners will be heavy, so no one will have to get up to get a midnight snack," He looked intrigued and I continued, "It's actually the system I had my crew use after we spent about 100,000,000 beli on food once," I ignored the shocked looks, "It actually saves money,"

"How much did you usually get?" He asked as he looked over the schedule, "These meals look fine by the way,"

I took the schedule I had made back as I answered his question, "Before the system was enacted, we usually bought around 700 crates of fruit, 600 crates of vegetables, 900 barrels of drinks, 400 crates of bread, and perhaps 902 things of protein," I saw many wide eyes at that, "I however didn't add in the mass amount of candy we bought, so don't worry about it."

"And with the system?" Law asked causing me to give a sheepish smile.

"Due to leftovers, we ended up only having to buy around 200 of each thing with protein, fruits, and Vegetables taking about 400 crates," I scratched the back of my head, "We used seals and stuff to keep things fresh and it saved us a lot of money as well," I hum softly as I took out a book and handed it to Law, "That would be the records of what we bought, where we bought it, the condition it was it, who we bought it from, and all that good stuff,"

"Hey Kaileara?" Penguin asked causing me to look at him, "How many island have you been to?"

"A lot," I answer while mentally wincing at how that sounded, "I stopped counting after the 100th island,"

"How many seas have you been to?" Shachi asked causing me to grin.

"All of them except for the All Blue," I say which gained me many a curious look, "What have you never heard of the All Blue?"

"No," Law answered as he shut the book, "Can you tell us about it?"

"Sure, but I don't really know all that much about it," I answer causing raised eyebrows to be given, "The best person to ask your questions to are people like Red-Leg Zeff," Whispers broke out, but I ignore it, "The All Blue is a sea for cooks. It's viewed as a fairytale because it's almost impossible for such an ocean to exist, but I know it's out there," My mind went back to the old chef that taught me how to cook and his perverted side kick, "It's an ocean that all fish from every blue swims together," A smile twitched onto my face as I remembered things I had forgotten, "The old man searched almost all of his life to find that damn ocean, but never found it," A soft chuckle left me as Yukina bumped her head against my arm and I looked down at her, "I got lost in my memories again didn't I?"

"Yup," She said with a soft look in her eyes.

I shook my head and gave the group a wry smile, "I apologize. I get lost in my memories sometimes."

"You know Red-Leg?" Shachi breathed causing me to nod.

"He even taught me to cook a little when I needed a place to crash," I chuckle softly, "I ended up staying there for about two months before I set out for the Grandline again,"

"Why did you go to the east blue?" Penguin asked causing me to shrug.

"Memories I guess," My fingers curled around my left arm as my arm burned, "I also had to return something..." Kiyo's paw touched my arm causing me to look into her concerned blue eyes, "Other than that, I wanted to drop by for the Pup's last birthday,"

"Makino was happy to have you back even if it was only for a little while," Yukina pipped up causing me to nod as a soft smile appeared on my face.

"Yeah," I shook my head lightly, "We're definitely going to swing back there to see her again,"

Kiyo nodded and Shachi asked, "Who's Makino?"

"The person I see as a second mother...hell she is the one that raised me," I gave a wry smile as I remember everything that happened, "She was the only person that could keep my brothers and I in line,"

"Which Dedan could never do," Yukina added causing me to chuckle.

"Who's Dedan?" Penguin asked.

"Dedan is the woman Lu's grandfather stuck us on," I chuckle as I remember her, "She's a woman with a nasty temper and only did it so she wouldn't have to deal with the marines. She smoked all day and made me help her cook most of the time," I grimace at the reminder of the many bad things that happened, "She and the other bandits-"

"BANDITS?" Someone yelled causing me to nod.

"You," Law said slowly causing me to turn to him, "Lived with bandits after running away from home?"

"No," I say with a cheshire grin, "I only lived with them when I turned 10 and a half," He gave me a look that shouted explain, "I spent the years in between running around the forest and mountains on Dawn. I spent those years training my body and surviving off what I could. I often ended up fighting with the giant wild animals or the bandits to get what I needed to survive," I hum softly, "I also stole a lot of shit as well," Yukina snorted, "The only thing that changed when I lived with Makino and the Dedan bandits was the food, water, and shelter. I still stole shit and trained. I just got help from my brothers and Luffy's Grandfather,"

"How big were the animals?" Law asked, "I remember my grandfather bringing bear claws and a few tiger fangs home, but not much else,"

"Oh they're huge," I answer with a chuckle, "I think the biggest one we encountered was a puma. It was about 2 times the size of the sub,"

"WHAT?!" Was shouted by many people causing me to give them a fanged grin.

"What kind of messed up island was that?" Someone asked causing me to shrug.

"It was Dawn," I answer, "It's was home. Now though, the ocean is my home,"

"Wait Dawn is in the East Blue?" Shachi asked causing me to nod, "I can't imagine what the kind of islands lie in the rest of the ocean,"

"What you've probably gone through during your time in Paradise is nothing like what you'll experience in the New World," A smirk appeared on my face, "I can name quite a few islands that make absolutely no fucking sense. I can name a few that would make you piss your pants," I gave them a fanged grin, "I can name more places than you can count that will make you want to go crying to your mommies," I then chuckle, "If you think Paradise is bad now, then I suggest you start training because the New World is much worse,"

I saw many of them shiver and almost chuckle again before looking at Law. A smile weaved its way upon my face at the fire that exploded in his eyes. It seems the adventurous fire, the need to prove himself hadn't died with his home island. I almost frown at the memory of the news coo coming with that news paper. Flevance was a rather sore point for me even if I had locked away those memories for a time. It was actually that day they all unlocked themselves and well...the forest suffered badly. I shook myself from my thoughts as Law asked, "How did you travel around?"

"Other than with the thirteen?" Upon seeing the nod, I replied, "On the Red Force with Shanks, On Mihawks boat sometimes, and The Moby Dick," I shrug upon seeing their surprised looks, "Shanks and Mihawk are like my adoptive fathers while Whitebeard is like my Grandfather,"

Law gave me a raised eyebrow and asked, "Who exactly do you have as an adoptive family?"

"Well," I tap my chin, "There's Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace, Sabo, Le Roux Shanks, Dracule Mihawk, Whitebeard, and Makino," I blink before adding, "I also have a few Marines and a few revolutionaries that I consider family," I could feel the incredulous looks I was being given intensify, "Anubis, Bastet, and a few other island rulers/Divin beings," I look at Kiyo and Yukina, "Anyone I miss?"

"None that I can think of," Yukina said as Kiyo nodded.

I nod to myself before looking at my new crewmates, "So a lot of powerful people."

I could see the calculative look in Law's eyes, but ignore it for now. He would end up finding out what having me as a part of his crew will cause. I lean back into my seat as Shachi asked, "Can you tell us some stuff that you did with your family?"

"Sure," I agree with a smile, "One time on Dawn..."

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Kaileara interacted with my crew and felt a smirk work it's way onto my face. It was going to be interesting with her here and her knowledge of the sea will help out a lot. Her connections would help as well, but her experience with her devil fruit would be the best. From what I had seen, she held more experience than I did and could probably help me discover new uses for mine. She'll definitely help me get revenge on Doflamingo for what he did. My eyes focus on her as she laughed at something Shachi had said. She seemed lighter than before, so perhaps her adoptive family had gotten through to her defences. Even after my siblings and I had gotten her to laugh and smile, she always seemed to keep us away from her. I always spotted a darkness within her eyes that lurked around the edges like a sickness. It would shrink, but it was still there at the end of the day. Mom and Dad didn't truly spot it, but my siblings and I could. Lami was almost clueless, but she almost always made the darkness almost totally disappear. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jerk away from my thoughts as Shachi looked at me in concern. I gave him a raised eyebrow and ask, "What?"<p>

"We wanted to ask you a question, but you couldn't seem to hear us," Penguin answered, "Are you alright Captain?"

"I'm fine," I assure them, "I was just lost in my thoughts,"

"Oh," Shachi said before asking, "So what's your history with Kaileara?"

"Our History?" I restate causing him to nod, "She lived with my family and I for a year while her Sire was off doing business,"

"So you're old friends?" Shachi asked causing me to nod, "Awesome!"

Shouts of agreement rang through the air and Kaileara chuckled. She looked at me with a smile as Penguin asked, "What was Captain like as a kid?"

Kaileara gave them a grin, "Now why should I tell you? You should figure that out for yourselves," She looked at me and stage-whispered, "Not very bright are they? Asking questions like that in the presence of their oh so amazing captain."

"WHAT? WE'RE SMART!" They protest causing Kaileara to snicker at them.

"Yeah right!" She argued with a cheshire smile directed towards them, "You just asked about your captains personal life without his approval right in front of him,"

They all pause and look at each other before looking at me before shouting, "SORRY CAPTAIN!"

I snort as Kaileara laughed at them, "Idiots!"

They argue playfully for a while causing me to shake my head. Yeah Kaileara being here will make things interesting.

**Short Chapter, but I wanted to add some humor and bonding time between the Hearts Pirates and Kaileara. Review!**


	9. The Captain's test Pt 2 and spending ti

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review! Tell me what you think of the P.O.V change between Law and Kaileara? Do you like how one chapter is mostly Kaileara and then another that's Law?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: The Captain's test Pt. 2 and spending time with Law<p>

* * *

><p>I stood across from Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo after lunch. Law stood above us as we stood in the middle of the sunken area. Law spoke as he leaned against the railing, "Alright Kaileara. I want you to fight these three."<p>

"Any rules?" I ask causing him to nod.

"No maiming or anything like that," He said causing me to nod.

"Fine," I answer before looking at the three, "Don't go holding back on me. I want to get a good workout,"

I could see slight uncertainty in Shachi and Penguin, but Bepo nodded. Kiyo held a gong in one tail and hit it with a small wooden mallet with another. How she got those things, I would never know since I didn't have any in my pocket space. Even if I did, she could go inside unless I gave her permission. It looked odd seeing her hold up a gong twice her size while hitting it with a hammer the size of a human arm. I shook it off however when Bepo charged towards me. I jump to the side and sent a kick towards his head. He dodged and sent one my way. I jumped back and twisted to the side as Penguin rushed towards me. I sent a punch towards him before following through with a spin kick. He blocked it, but skidded back from the force of my kick. Shachi attacked from the left causing me to use Penguin as a springboard and jump into the air. Shachi whistled, "Damn she's fast."

I smirk and spun slightly to hook my leg behind Bepo's head. His eyes widen and he tried to get out of the way as I began to twist my body. He barely got out of the way as I came crashing down. I landed in a twisted crouch and said, "Nice reflexes Bepo."

"Sorry," He looked away giving me an opening to hit the pressure points on both his arms to render them useless.

"Bepo!" Shachi and Penguin shouted.

"He'll be fine, but he can't use his arms for the moment," I say and gave the two a smirk, "Try your luck together,"

They looked between each other before nodding. I felt curiosity burn inside of me as the two charge towards me with Shachi on the left and Penguin on the right.I allowed my body to move on instinct alone as I took stock of the two. They held an air of trust between them that felt much like what I had for my Brothers. It was diffrent between Law and them which was the same for Luffy and I. It seems these two have been together for a long time, but the story would have to wait for a while. Shachi seemed to be stronger than Penguin, but Penguin had a bit more flexibility which would even out their styles. Penguin focused more on joints whereas Shachi focused on weaker area's like the chest, legs, and head. Penguin also seemed to be taking small cues from Shachi which meant Shachi was the more dominant one in the fight. Shachi also seemed to notice things easier than Penguin did, but Penguin also seemed to find faults in what Shachi noticed. It seemed that Shachi was the frontliner while Penguin was the support and planner. I stored those thoughts into my mind before turning back to the fight. I was currently standing on the two's outstretched legs with the fingers of my right hand curled around Shachi's neck and the heel of my left foot aimed towards Penguin's neck. Both had wide eyes, but Law broke them out of it, "It seems that Kaileara has one this match."

I let the two's necks go and do a backflip off of their legs. I landed in a one handed handstand before following through with another backflip and landing in a crouch. I look up at the two and gave them a smile, "You both show promise and your teamwork is amazing. Keep working at it and try to add some weapons to your styles. It would make you deadlier and on the sea it's sorely needed," I grimace at the reminder of some of the idiots that I encountered, "I also suggest that you don't solely rely on either your martial arts or weapons. It is a very bad idea and will get you killed."

Both nod and Law said, "Go and do your jobs."

"Aye Captain," The two chorus before taking off, "See Ya Later!"

I didn't bother watching them go as I walked over to the polar bear. I allowed my magic to appear in my hands and began to heal the damage I did as I murmur, "You did good Bepo, but I suggest adding in your claws. I could give you a few pointers for when you fight on four legs, but my two leg fighting is mostly limited to my human form."

"Sorry," He looked down causing me to tsk at him.

"It's fine Bepo," I tell him as I finish before giving him a grin, "I suggest trying to relax your arms for the rest of the day,"

He looked at Law. Law nodded in accent and Bepo headed off to do whatever it was he did. I got out of the pit as Law said, "You're rather spontaneous when you fight."

"Yeah, but it's how I do things," I shrug lightly, "I can never stand to learn a whole style, so I do what fits me before moving onto the next," I looked at him with a smirk, "It's one of the reasons I'm good at dancing,"

"You add dance moves into your fighting style?" He asked in surprise causing me to shrug.

"Kinda," I gave him a sheepish smile, "When I hear music or something with a beat, I move to it. I don't consciously make those movements though,"

"You let your instincts take over?" He supplied causing me to hum.

"Sorta," I agree before asking, "Whatcha want me to do?"

"I want you to take a look at the crews finances," He replied causing me to nod.

"Sure lead the way," I agree since I had nothing better to do.

We walked through the halls of the sub and into Law's office. I looked around and whistled slightly. It was nice with a wooden interior. The wood was a rich dark brown color with some splashes of red here and there. He had a black couch and a glass table in the middle of the room with a few chairs scattered about. His desk was a deep black color with a few carvings tinted in yellow gleaming in the light. I spotted a sea kings, a wolf, but to my amusement most of the carvings were of Polar Bears and Leopards. Law always had a fascination with both which meant of course he would have something like that on the crew. I glanced at Law as he waved me over to the glass table while he went to his desk. He moved like a predator...like a leopard or a wolf...no more leopard than wolf. I felt my lips twitch into a smile at the thought. It fit since he liked spots a little bit more than healthy if the spots I saw barely hidden all over the sub were any indication. I look around the office further and nodded to myself. It suited him fairly well, but it was odd not seeing any pictures of his family up. I would have to talk to him about it later. I didn't even jump as he let a large stack of papers fall onto the table in front of me while I plopped down at the chair that sat not far from it. I gave the papers a curious look as Yukina asked, "Why the fuck does it look like everything was pretty much stuffed in a drawer and left there?"

Law chuckled as he walked over to his desk and sat down, "I don't like looking at math unless I have to."

"So pretty much like Kai, only she actually made sure to do all the work and store it in a safe place," Yukina said causing Law to look at me in curiosity.

"Math isn't one of my strong suits unless it deals with something I like," I shrug lightly before I began to look over the stack, "If you have anymore than this, let me get this stack divided into something manageable before you drop the next off,"

"I'm surprised you actually agreed to do this," Law said as I slowly began to create seperate stacks of papers, "If you don't like math, then why?"

"I figured you wouldn't want something exploding inside of the sub," I answer as I looked over each document in the rapidly dwindling original pile, "Most of my ideas to get rid of boredom involve experiments, the experiments currently on my mind would result in an explosion or something to deal with fire. I assumed you wouldn't want such things in the sub unless deemed safe,"

He was silent for a few moments before he asked, "What could those seals of yours do to help us?" I pause in my work and turn slightly to give him a confused look, "Duncan told me after he remembered seeing them."

"Ah," I acknowledge as I turned back to my work, "Seals can do many things like storing things, strengthening them, adding defences, and other such things," I look at my several stacks of paperwork and began to further seperate them, "In the end, I can do many things that could help you guys out,"

Kiyo looked over the stacks and began to help me work through them. Yukina settled at my feet and closed her eyes to take a nap since she wasn't good with calculations. I spent the next forty minutes working through the paperwork and telling Law about what seals could do. I informed him that while some might consider me a master, sealing was an almost lost subject. In fact, compared to some people in my clan, I am merely a high apprentice or journeyman. After those forty minutes, we fell into a companionable silence as we both worked on things. He was either looking over medical books or his log book while I worked on the finances. I however did stop once my hand decided to spasm. I let go of my pen and grip my right hand tightly as Kiyo asked, "Are you alright Kai?"

I rubbed at the spasming muscles as Law stood up and made his way over to me, "I dunno my muscles just decided to spasm."

Law looked at me in concern and asked, "Is this normal?"

"No," I answer as I tried to soothe the pain in my hand, "Kiyo?"

Kiyo looked at me for a few moments before placing her paw on my arm and closing her eyes. Law looked at her in surprise as I reached into my pocket space and grabbed a scroll. I wince causing Law ask, "What are you doing?"

"Getting something to help me," I answer as I pulled the scroll out and handed it to Law, "Mind opening that for me?"

He did as I asked and opened the scroll. He looked at rather complex array and asked, "Is this some sort of storage seal?"

"Yes," I answer in surprise before raising my unspasming hand towards my mouth and pricking my thumb on one of my k-9's, "It's a blood seal since a few of my friends happen to like stealing my supplies when I have them out," I ran my bloody thumb across the seal causing it to glow blood red before a large pot appeared, "Mind helping me smear some of that on my hand? It should help my muscles stop spasming,"

"What is it?" He asked as he opened the cream and the scent of sulfur leaked out of it, "And why does it smell like sulfur?"

"It's one of the muscle relaxants that I made a while back," I answer as I licked the blood off my thumb and watched the wound heal, "It's a rather unique one that's usually seen as a liquid rather than a solid," He dipped his fingers into the cream and stiffened, "I was bored one day and decided to mess with the chemical composition. The sulfur you smell and the heat you most likely is a direct result of one of the solidify agents," He lifted his fingers from the cream and spread the substance over my hand causing me to sigh in relief, "You see without the addition of some ash from lava the cream would be likely to take on a liquid form and thus evaporate quickly if not kept in a clear form,"

"What causes the light orange coloring?" He asked as he rubbed in the cream.

"Due to the nature of how I received the ash," I answer as he put the lid back on the cream and resealed it, "I had been traveling with one of my adoptive fathers and we landed on an island inhabited by beings called the Yōgan. They're descended from the great beast Hiroko, the fierce Bull," I felt a smile of amusement slide onto my face as Law rolled up the scroll and handed it to me, "They're like volcano's in human form and often have very bad tempers. I happened to make a few friends among them and ended up getting those ashes," I put the scroll into my pocket space, "The ashes for some reason or another react to certain agents in that caused the pink color changed it to orange,"

"Interesting," Law murmured before looking at Kiyo, "What's she doing?"

"She's searching my magic and other energies to figure out what happened to my hand," I answer just as Kiyo shook her head, "What's going on Kiyo?"

"A new ability is awakening," She answered causing me to hum, "It's settling in,"

I nodded as Law asked, "What ability would cause her hand to spasm?"

"At the moment it hasn't defined itself, but it should be a rather interesting one from what I saw," Kiyo answered before jumping back onto the table, "Let's get back to work,"

She turned back to the papers and I sighed softly before grabbing the pen with my left hand, "How long until it settles?"

"A day," She answered causing me to growl in slight frustration, "Looks like your stuck doing things left handed,"

Law looked between us before asking me, "You're ambidextrous?"

"Have to be," I say while focusing half-way on the papers in front of me, "I needed to for certain aspects of sealing and using certain weapons. Mihawk decided that I needed to learn to use both hands for certain swords styles," I hum softly, "Shanks was actually the one that got me started on wanting to learn to do things left handed,"

"Didn't Red-haired-ya lose his left arm?" Law asked causing me to nod, "How did he get you started then?"

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched Kaileara with interest as she worked. Her right hand was obviously better than her left, but her left was much more legible than most could say. It still held the neat, almost elegant edge to it that was present in each letter she wrote. I filed those thoughts into the back of my mind as Kaileara spoke again. Her voice took on a softer almost hesitant edge as she paused in her writing. Her eyes lost their lively glimmer and gained an almost sober look to them as if she remembered something terrible, "To tell you how, I would have to go into how he lost his arm in the first place."<p>

"You know how he lost that arm?" I ask with wide eyes causing her to laugh bitterly, "No one was able to get the story from him,"

"I was there that's how I know," She smiled a bitter smile, "It all happened because I wasn't able to stop my little brother from acting like an idiot," Her eyes darkened, almost becoming black with the gold in her eyes brightening as the room got colder, "It was just a few days after Luffy and I ate our devil fruits..." Her expression lightened, "Hell we didn't know they were devil fruits until we ate them...or at least until mine decided to reveal itself," She grimaced as if remembering something painful, "Did it hurt after you ate your devil fruit?"

"No though I believe it is common in those that eat Zoan devil fruits," I reply causing her to chuckle softly, "How badly did it hurt you?"

"It started with a sharp pain in my stomach," She answered as her eyes grew slightly glassy, "The feeling grew even more intense as time passed on. I sent the pup to get Shanks because it was him that owned the fruit. I didn't know that part until Luffy told me," She chuckled softly, "Stupid pup ran out of Makino's bar after Shanks allowed a bandit to dump food and sake on him. Said that Shanks was a big bad pirate," She shook her head, "The only reason Shanks allowed it was because Makino, Luffy, and me could of been hurt," Her smile dropped slightly, "They came running towards me, but by that time I was in so much pain I couldn't even tell that they were there until Shanks had me in his arms," She let out a bitter laugh, "The idiot hadn't even known me that long, but he was already attached to me. He looked so scared and whispered that I would be okay,"

"Why? Shouldn't he know what Zoan users go through when they first eat their fruit?" I ask causing her to shake her head and look at me with clear eyes.

"Nah Shanks doesn't have any devil fruit users on the crew," She laughed at the look on my face, "Besides it's rare to see a Zoan user in any place other than the GrandLine. Trust me, I've been to every sea except for the All Blue," She then shook her head, "Any way," Her eyes darkened again, "I was laid out for a while before I suddenly sensed something was up. I was so new to my instincts being on a whole nother level that I just went with them. I didn't question them,"

"What do you mean by 'whole nother level'?" I ask causing her to smile a sharp toothed smile.

"Tundra before I ate my devil fruit didn't exist," She replied causing me to feel slightly stupid, but I wouldn't admit it, "Hell she didn't come to exist until a month afterward. My magic and my devil fruit clashed multiple times. Hurt like a fucking bitch, but I could function after a few days," She shook her head, "Anyway, I followed my instincts and came upon the bay. I shifted into my dragon form which allowed me to ignore the fact the ocean drains all devil fruit users of their energy," She shook her head lightly, "My theory is that my magic reared it's, unknown at the time, head and protected me. It allows the same now so long as I am in a form that allows for water travel," She shook her head again, "Anyway, I rushed towards where my instincts screamed at me to go. It turns out that I gained a form of empathy or something with Luffy and could feel his fear. Arrived just in time to see a large sea king getting driven off by Shanks haki. I didn't notice that Shanks lost his arm until I got both the idiots to the beach and regained my human form," She sighed softly, "In conclusion, Luffy pissed off the bandit that insulted Shanks. The Bandit decided to try and kill Luffy. Shanks interrupted the bandit. Shit happened and the Bandit made off with Luffy on a little boat. He decided to cut his losses once he was far enough from land and tossed Luffy overboard. Luffy, being a devil fruit user, couldn't swim and his panic drew the sea king to him. The sea king ate the bandit and was going to eat Luffy, but Shanks got in the way. Shanks lost his arm before getting the damn thing to run away,"

"An interesting story, but what exactly does that have to do with Shanks inspiring you to use your other hand?" I ask not being able to connect the long story to the point.

I was surprised to feel a bit of pain in my arm causing me to let out a small yelp and grip my arm. I glared at Kaileara as she smirked at me, "Think about it. Why would I, a child at the time, want to learn to use my other hand when Shanks, my sorta father figure at the time, had just lost his dominant arm?"

I glared at her before the information sunk in and felt like slapping myself. I ground out, "You wanted to go through the same thing if only to help him out?"

"Yup," She chirped before turning to back to the papers, "It was around that time that we met Mihawk though Luffy won't remember it,"

She grumbled the last part, but seemed generally happy. It helped me form an image of the people that Kaileara was connected to. It would take actually meeting them, but I think the people that she's close to have been a good influence. I did have to wonder what this Luffy boy would do when he finally became a pirate. From the sounds of it, he would need a crew that tolerated him and was willing to save his ass most of the time.

**End of chapter! How was it?**


	10. Tea and Sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review! Tell me what you think of the P.O.V change between Law and Kaileara? Do you like how one chapter is mostly Kaileara and then another that's Law?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Tea and sleep<p>

* * *

><p>I hummed softly as I sat on the counter in the kitchen. I looked over the recipe book in my hands along with the list of food allergies. I had to hand it to Law since he was very meticulous in his documentation and his handwriting was very legible. I tapped out a small rhythm with the back of my foot just as the door opened. I looked up and gave the one that entered a smile as I ask, "How are you doing today Law?"<p>

"I'm doing well Kaileara," He replied causing me to hum, "What are you doing?"

"Making a list of what dishes I can make," I answer as I gestured to the small stack of papers not far away along with the pen that sat on top of them, "I need to be very thorough after all,"

"Why?" He asked as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"I feel like it and I'm planning on kidnapping those that can cook somewhat passably," I answer while taking one of the available sheets of paper and writing down the recipe.

"Why do you want to kidnap members of my crew?" Law asked in curiosity, "You aren't planning on experimenting on them, are you?"

"No..." I trailed off as I scratched my cheek, "Maybe. If I come up with a new recipe, perhaps," I shrug since it was very possible, "I'm doing it so I can teach them how to cook properly. It's for when I'm either too injured to, need them to do it, and for when I leave,"

He sighed and leaned back against the counter as he waited for his coffee. I eyed him for a few moments and noticed that he looked a little worse for ware. The shadows under his eyes were more prominent than it was a few days ago. I felt concern rise in me, but held myself back for now. It wasn't my place to demand answers when I hadn't seen him in years. In fact, I've only known him for a year and a week if I combine the two time periods we spent together. It wasn't my place even if I wish it was. I bit back a sigh as Law asked me in a slightly teasing voice, "Really? I'm surprised I haven't convinced you to stay yet."

I snorted lightly, "It will take more than a week to convince me of that Trafalgar D. Water Law."

He stiffened slightly causing me to feel even more concerned. He looked at me with a dark glare in his eyes as he hissed, "Do not say my full name."

"Why?" I ask with a raised eyebrow as warning bells went off in my head.

Something had happened during our time a part. It must be why he doesn't have any pictures of Minx and the others up in his office. I felt his aura spike with the spicy taste of rage and the watery, almost bitter taste of sadness. He spoke in a deadly voice, "For reasons that I do not wish to tell you. As my friend," I felt a slight tingle of surprise race down my spine, "Please do not mention my full name. I will tell you the reason, but for now please," I felt surprise fill me at the fact he was asking this since he never asked for anything now a days if what I heard from the crew was correct, "Do not tell anyone my full name."

I felt curiosity rise in me, but pushed it down for the sake of Law. I would get an answer to the millions of questions that sprung up in my mind later, but for now I would keep them silent. I nodded as I murmur, "Alright. I'll keep it a secret, but remember that you can tell me anything," I gave him a gentle smile, "I will never betray you nor Minx or Alexander," He stiffened slightly, but I ignored it for now, "You three plus Lami," He stiffened even more, "Gave me a reason to fight even if it was unconsciously. I will not betray your secrets," I pause as I saw his tense posture, "Let's speak of something else shall we?"

He nodded and I could feel the soft, almost honey like aura of relief flow off of him. He seemed to deep in thought for a few moments before asking, "Can you teach me about sealing?"

I pause in my work on the recipes and say, "I could, but why do you want to learn about it?"

"It seems like it has many advantages," He answered with an almost not there shrug, "I want to see what I can do with it,"

"I suppose I could, but I don't know if you could," I say even though I could tell he would be able to, "It takes iron will at time. It takes a willingness to get hurt, to spend hours practicing it, and so much more," I gave him a serious look, "What makes you think you'll be able to handle it?"

"You did it," He pointed out causing me to snort as I turned back to my work.

"Ah I did and I still am learning," I agree with slight amusement, "My mind is diffrent and my family has spent generations learn the craft. What makes you," I point at him, "Think you could handle it? What makes you think you have the intelligence? The nerve? The very state of mind needed to learn it? What makes you," I look him in the eyes and saw the competitive fire in those stormy steel colored eyes, "Think you can do it? Can do what so very few are able to do? What makes you think you are worthy of my teaching?" I decided to fuel that fire, "What makes you think you could do it? I see a man, a doctor, a sadist, and Captain," I felt my lips twitch at the annoyance that appeared, "But I do not see the nerves of steel, the ability to walk the fine line between life and death, the ability to be steady when chaos could rain down at any moment, nor the ability to keep your mind on task while people die around you," I could see a darkness rise in his eyes and wondered who put it there, "Why. Do. You. Think. You. Can. Learn. This. Art?"

I could see the challenge in his eyes as I spoke each of those words slowly. He stood up straight and looked at me with such fire it made me almost grin. The fire had been absent since I had seen him, but it was back. It looked just like the fire that filled his eyes when his father used to give him almost impossible things to do. So many puzzle's had been solved because of his stubborn drive and it made me feel glad to be the one to drive him again. He spoke as the fire made his eyes glow like a leopards in the dark, "I know that I can learn it. I don't care about the risks because I'll take what I can get. I want to better my crew and keep them safer. I can already see so many uses for the ability. While I may not be of your clan, I can do my best and I will not disappoint you. I may not have seen you in a long time, but do not think that I'm still that little boy you knew. I have been through more than you could imagine and I'm ready to prove that. I don't care about how few can do this because I'll be one of those few. Now teach me."

I felt my lips twitch into a large, cheshire smile and I nodded, "Alright then, but I will not make this easy on you."

He smirked at me as his coffee finished brewing, "I wasn't asking you and I would never ask that."

"Good," I say before looking back at my work, "Let's start tomorrow,"

"Why not today?" He asked in slight confusion.

"You need to be well rested," I answer causing him to snort.

"That won't happen then," He muttered causing me to sigh.

"Law?" I ask while feeling like I was about to cross a boundary I shouldn't cross yet, "Do you have trouble sleeping?"

"Insomnia," He answered causing me to hum, "Why?"

I get off of the counter as I say, "I have a way to help with that even if I can't exactly use it myself."

"Why not?" He asked while I began to rummage through the cupboard, "And what's going to help me?"

"My body runs at a higher temperature than most people can stand," I remind him as I grab things, "The heat of my body pretty much burns out some of the key ingredients before they can actually work," I shrug lightly, "I'm going to be making you tea since it's almost 12,"

"How do you know that it'll work if it doesn't work on you?" He asked causing me to hum.

"Two members of the 13 had insomnia and I made them this tea since I read about it a while back," I began making the tea, "I wanted to help them out and I made them it once. It helped them sleep and things became easier on us all,"

"You have insomnia?" Law asked causing me to sigh.

"Yes and no," I answer with a small shrug, "I do have it, but it's caused by nightmares that plague my dreams," I suppress a shiver at the memory of some of them, "I just stopped trying to sleep and now I can go two-three days without being tired with 4 days being when I start feeling the effects of not sleeping,"

"That isn't healthy," I could tell Law was frowning and shrugged.

"Eh it may not be healthy, but my bodies used to it," I shrugged again before sighing, "If I was traveling with one of my family or with the 13, I usually slept with someone,"

"How did that help?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"I dunno...They just helped keep the nightmares away," I shook my head, "It was my brothers that found out this solution,"

"Why didn't you tell me that while I was making you a medical file?" He asked causing me to turn and give him a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't ask, so why would I tell you?" I ask before smirking at the frown on his face, "It's just not something that I really acknowledge anymore. I have things I can do to keep me occupied until I fall asleep,"

He looked at me sharply and I shook my head before finishing up with the tea. I handed it to him before returning to my place on the counter. I got back to my work and Law stood there for a few moments before asking, "Would it help if Bepo slept with you?"

I pause and thought it over before nodding, "Probably. Yukina could help, but she doesn't like getting that big unless theres a need for it," I pause before adding, "Kiyo could as well, but her reasons are the same as Yukina's."

He seemed to consider it before shrugging, "I'll inform Bepo tomorrow. How long will it be until the tea kicks in?"

I hum and look at the abandoned cup of coffee that sat untouched before summoning it. Law looked at me in amusement causing me to murmur, "Shut it. I like coffee just as much if not more than you," I could see the scowl on his face before it could even appear, "As for how long, I believe that it will only take thirty minutes."

He nodded before hissing, "Do not order me around."

"I was teasing you," I reply as I mess with my new coffee and get it just the way I like it before I took a long sip from it, "If I was ordering you around, it would be diffrent," I shook my head lightly, "I suggest you get going. The tea has a rather intense effect the first time-"

Law started to sway and I snorted as I stood up. I caught him as he was about to fall as Kiyo appeared. She looked at me in amusement as she asked, "You do realize that Tsuki and Shi are diffrent from him, right? Tsuki is a wolf while Shi is so fucked up we don't really know what he is...His devil Fruit is shadow fire manipulation as well," She paused before giving me a raised eyebrow, "Why didn't you tell him the actual reason as to why you wouldn't drink the tea?"

I sigh softly as I turned Law into a snow leopard cub that cuddled into my chest immediately afterwards much to my joy, "He doesn't need to know yet," I gave the man turned leopard a soft smile, "Plus, I want a live pillow/heater."

Kiyo snorted and jumped onto my shoulder as I began to leave the kitchen. I used my magic to put things away as I left before I began to walk through the sub towards Law's room. It was rather odd to not hear much noise, but everyone was either asleep or working on the engine's. It was nice to have quiet once in a while. I felt a smirk weave its way onto my face at the vast amount of things I could do while everyone was busy. I glanced down towards Law and sighed as I descended the stairs. I soon reached Law's room and quickly head inside. I returned him back into his human self before heading out of the room. I headed towards my room and went inside to curl up. Yukina jumped up behind me and murmured, "Sleep."

I ignored the fact it was an order and complied. I needed to be ready for tomorrow even if I would most likely only dream of things best left in the mud. My breathing evened out and I fell asleep...

* * *

><p>Dream scene<p>

* * *

><p><em>I laid my head back against the cooling sand of a beach. The scent of forest and ocean was thick in the air causing me to sigh softly. I knew this place, but why have I been called? I should be here for another month at least! I sighed softly and slowly stood as the full moon rose in the sky above me. The sound of wolves howling echoed through the air as I moved through a well known path. The white trees of the area seemed to move aside even though I was tempted to stop and grab an apple or three; however, I soon reached the area I was supposed to be in. I walked into the clearing that I remembered from the first time I ever stepped inside of it. The large, ancient oak sat next to a large, flowing stream with rock creating stepping stones and an natural barrier. White flowers with a golden center all over the field giving off an almost not there sweet scent that caused Tundra to rise inside of me. I shivered as I moved forward to stand under the tree and lean against the white bark. I spoke as I sensed her, "What's going on Luna? You know that our usual meeting isn't for another month."<em>

_"I know my dear," She replied in her soothing, almost whispery voice that to my shock held an almost tangible tiredness, "Something has happened,"_

_I turned to her and felt fear fill me. __Her hair normally was a bright silvery white with black streaks, but now it was dull, almost grey. Her skin was normally a beautiful pale white that seemed to glow, but now it the glow was gone. Her eyes were a dark silvery blue with small gold flecks, even they seemed to lack their usual luster. I spoke before I could stop myself, "What's wrong Luna? Who the hell do I have to kill? Is Solarise troubling you again-"_

_"Kaileara," She cut me off with an amused smile, "You don't have to kill anyone and my husband hasn't been troubling me," She lost her smile and sighed deeply, "Nothing is wrong,"_

_"Yet," I murmur causing her to chuckle, "Tell me what's bothering you," I lean back against the tree, "You never call me here outside of our bimonthly meetings unless theres trouble,"_

_She sighed and walked over to take a seat under the tree. She leaned tiredly against it and spoke softly, "Something ancient is rising. We don't really know what it is."_

_I frown and ask, "Is it a demon?"_

_"Perhaps," She answered, "But perhaps not. I need you to watch for anything out of the ordinary."_

_"I'm in the Grandline," I deadpan, "Everything is out of the ordinary,"_

_She chuckled and I felt a smile stretch across my face, "I know, but you know what I mean."_

_"I'll keep an eye on it," I say before asking, "Anything else?"_

_"You've finally met up with Law again," She replied causing me to nod, "How does it feel being close to him again?"_

_"It's nice being with one of my old friends," I answer with a slight grin, "It's only been a week, but things have been cool,"_

_She smiled and reached up to pull me down to sit next to her, "I see. You need to tell me more,"_

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I let out a small groan as I slowly came to. I look around and found that I was in my room. How the hell did I end up here? I frowned as I looked around just as a knock echoed on the door. I shook my head and call out, "Come in."<p>

The door opened to reveal Bepo. He walked inside and asked, "Captain? Are you feeling okay?"

I paused and realized I felt better than I had in a long time, "I feel...Good. I feel better than I have in a while. What time is it?"

"Nearly 10," Bepo answered with a smile, "What time did you go to sleep Captain?"

"I fell asleep at 12 something," I answer causing Bepo to look at me in surprise, "Where is Kaileara-ya?"

"In the kitchen," He answered causing me to nod and stand, "Captain why do you smell like a cat?"

I stopped moving and gave him a look of confusion, "Cat? Bepo how can I smell like a cat?"

"I dunno Captain, but you do," He answered causing me to sigh, "Sorry,"

"It's fine Bepo. Go tell Kaileara that I wish to see her," I order causing him to nod.

"Aye, Aye Captain," Bepo said before heading out of the room.

I shook my head and walked into the bathroom. I frowned softly as I found that I had white and black fur on my hoodie. I pulled one off and frown, "Where the hell did this come from?"

**End of chapter!**


	11. Passing out and memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Passing out and memories<p>

* * *

><p>I leaned against the counter in the kitchen after I finished the dishes. I was looking through a rather thick cook book when Bepo entered the room. I gave the bear a smile and ask, "Fish or Beef?"<p>

"Fish," He answered in a natural and totally automatic way that was really cute, "Sorry,"

"It's no trouble Bepo. You helped me narrow down what we're going to eat for lunch," I gave the bear a smile as he blushed softly, "Now which sounds better, Sushi or Salmon and Spinach Fettuccine?"

"Which tastes better?" He asked causing me to hum.

"I could make both and let you guys decide," I reply with a small shrug, "I've only eaten both a few times and their good if prepared right,"

"Both," He said causing me to nod and pull out the two recipes as I created two clones to make the food.

"Captain wishes to see you," He said causing me to hum.

"I'll go right now," I grabbed the plate I saved for Law and some coffee, "Have a good day Bepo. Tell everyone that lunch is at twelve please,"

"I will," Bepo replied and we walked out of the kitchen.

We exited the galley and parted ways. I headed straight to Law's room and knocked on the door. I waited for a few minutes before he bid me to enter. I walked inside and found Law sitting on his bed with a look of concentration on his face while he stared at something caught between his fingers. I gave him a raised eyebrow and looked around before placing the plate on the desk that sat in the room. I said, "Bepo told me you wished to speak with me, so what's up?"

I noted that Law's room was rather bare with a few shelves full of fantasy books and a few medical books. The room had a plush yellow carpet while his bed had a black comforter with yellow designs on it. I noticed a photo on one of the shelves and hummed softly when Law asked, "Kaileara. What happened after you gave me that tea?"

"You mean after you ordered me to not order you around?" I asked causing him to nod, "You passed out,"

"How did you get me into my room?" He asked before holding up his hand, "And where did this black and white fur come from?"

I walked over and grabbed the fur before shrugging, "I turned you into a snow leopard cub."

Law stared at me with wide eyes, "_You did what?!_"

"I turned you into a snow leopard cub," I tell him with a small grin, "I didn't feel like dragging you through the sub while you were unconscious,"

His eyebrow twitched and I snickered at the look on his face. He growled, "Why the hell did you think that was a good idea?"

I shrug lightly, "Cause I didn't want to drag you around," I then smirk at him, "You were so cute as a snow leopard cub."

I moved slightly as Law shot up and made a grab for me. I dodge his attempts and snicker at him. I could feel the irritation flowing off of him as he growled, "I am not cute!"

"As a leopard cub you are," I reply and jump back again only for my eyes to widen.

My back his the wall and Law glared at me, "Do not call me cute."

I pouted at him, "But you looked so cute as a leopard cub."

He growled at me and his grip tightened. I smirked at him and allowed myself to fade through his hands. I walked through him and stood behind him with a smirk. He gapped at me and asked, "How?"

"The Sō-Sō no mi," I answer with a grin, "I managed to find the person that had it about two years ago. He was a tricky bastard to find, but nice once you got over the fact he could go through solid walls...And other solid materials," I grumble the last part, "Damn bastard managed to get out of my traps,"

I stopped speaking as the world began to spin. Fuck I forgot that power was draining. I shook my head as Law grabbed my shoulders and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I think I'm about to pass out," I say and with that I was out.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I caught her before she fell to the ground and stared at her. Why did that happen? I frown and picked her up before depositing her on my bed. I'll ask later since it seemed like she would be out for a while. I sighed and decided to eat my breakfast. I walk over to my desk and ate my food before grabbing my captains log. I began to write and muttered, "I am not cute in any way."<p>

A snort from Kaileara made me look back only to find Kaileara still pass out. I glare at her and went back to writing my log. Why the hell does she always have to say shit like that? I am not cute. I am too old to be cute. I am hot. Honestly She's worse than Minx. I frown and stop writing to look at the photo that sat on the shelf to my right. I picked it up and stare down at it. It was of me sitting in between Minx and Alexander. Kaileara sat against my legs with a small smile on her face. It was was taken the day after we got Kaileara to relax around us. I felt my lips twitch and I smiled softly. It was things like that, that made the four of us grow closer. I wonder how things would have turned out if Kaileara hadn't spent the year with us or perhaps she could have stayed with us longer. I stared at the photo for a long time when it was taken from my hands.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up and shook my head before finding Law staring at something in his hands. I stood up silently and snuck up behind him to see the photo from before in his hands. I grabbed it and looked down at it as Law spun around in his weird spinny chair. I felt my eyes widen and murmur, "I remember this day..." A soft, almost not there smile appeared on my face, "I...It was the day that we all became friends..."<p>

"Kaileara-ya," I heard Law murmur and shook myself before handing the photo back to him.

"I didn't think something like that would have survived the fall of Flevance," I turn away from him even as I felt various emotions filling him, "Sorry about calling you cute and stuff," I could feel his shock and sighed, "I have to go work on a seal. See ya,"

I walk over to the door and began to leave the room only to pause when Law said, "It's one of the only things I have left from Flevance."

I frown softly and shook my head, "You have more than that photo Law. You have the memories of the past and me while I'm here."

"What do you think would have happened had you stayed longer?" Law asked and I paused.

I could only shrug, "We would have had a lot of fun and we may have gone through everything that happened to you together. I cannot answer for sure since only the fates and the spirits will know for sure since there are many diffrent paths for what could have happened," I close my eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm going to head to my room and work on some seals that need finishing. If you want that lesson, come and see me."

I left without another word and headed to my room. I took a seat at my desk once inside causing Yukina wake up from her nap with a yawn, "What's going on Kai?"

"Nothing. Law just has a photo from back then," I frown deeply and sighed, "I'm going to get to work. I need to finish up those barrier seals,"

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I stared after Kaileara for a few moments and sighed. She was right, but it made me wonder about so many things. Maybe Mother and father could have not gotten shot. Maybe Lami could have survived. Maybe Minx and Alex could have been able to ignore Grandfather while staying with me. Maybe we could have beaten Doflamingo. Why did there have to be so many things that could have happened? Damn it. I growled under my breath and placed the photo back onto the shelf. I need to stop thinking about this. It would only bring painful memories and questions that couldn't be answered.<p>

**Alright kind of short, but I think I ended it on a good note. Tell me what you think. More coming soon, so bye.**


	12. Meditation and Fights over the future

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Meditation and Fights over the future<p>

* * *

><p>I sat at my desk and slowly drew the next anchor in my last seal. I kept my breath slow and steady as I finished the last double wave on my thousand daggers barrier seal. I removed my brush and smiled as I put my brush to the side. Kiyo looked over the seal and smiled, "Great. All you need to do now is to seal it away and send it off at the next island or with a summon. If you did everything right, you'll end up getting a higher rank in sealing which means new seal's to see and mess around with."<p>

"Yup," I smile and seal away my newest seal into a storage scroll which I put into my pocket-space, "Now what?"

"How about-" Kiyo didn't get to finish as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," I call out while capping my ink before turning slightly and found Law walking in, "What's up Law?"

"I wanted to start learning about sealing," He answered causing me to smile.

"Alright just shut the door and take a seat over here," I gesture to the low table as I stood up and walked over to one of the bookcases I put in a few nights ago.

He took a seat as I grabbed one of my smaller scrolls. I took a seat at the table and pull out some ink, brushes, and paper before setting everything out on the table. Kiyo settled down next to me as I set things out and said, "I'm surprised you actually want to learn about sealing Law."

"Why's that?" Law asked while watching me.

"Not many have the patience to do it," Kiyo answered as I nodded and handed Law the small scroll.

"I'm ready to begin," I say with a small smirk, "Open the scroll and unseal the item inside,"

He opened the scroll before asking, "How do I unseal the item inside of it?"

"You need to push some of your energy, Devil Fruit power," I gesture to the scroll, "Into that scroll,"

"And how do I do that?" Law asked causing me to give him a raised eyebrow.

"Haven't you ever channeled you power without activating it?" At his shake of the head, I sighed, "Alright. It looks like I'm going to have to wait on showing you seals,"

"Why?" He asked causing me to sigh softly.

"The first thing anyone learns when sealing is how to seal and unseal an object into a scroll," Kiyo answered for me as she looked at the scroll in Law's hand, "Most do not realize it, but sealing is more than just drawing some symbol in ink and hoping it works,"

"Sealing has multiple rules as you will learn," I began my explanation, "But the first one is always the most important to remember during the basics," I took the scroll from him as I said, "First rule of sealing: Unsealing and sealing items is a must," He snorted and I rolled my eyes, "Basic I know, but it works. You need to learn this first part because you won't be able to use seals otherwise,"

"So how do I 'channel' my power?" He used air quotes causing me to shake my head in amusement.

I stood up and ask, "Are we surfaced or not?"

"We're going to surface in ten minutes why?" Law asked causing me to hum.

"It's easier if we do the first part outside," I answer and grab his hand, "Lets get going,"

He tried to resist, but I ignored it as I dragged him out of my room and towards the door outside. I may or may not have used my devil fruit to make him unable to resist or speak, but that's not the point. He's coming with me and that's all that matters. We made it to the door just as the sub began to shake. I used my magic to give gravity the middle finger causing Law to stare at me in shock. I smirk at him as Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder and the sub tilted upwards. She asked, "You do realize he's going to ask, right?"

I hummed and nodded as I kept the three of us anchored to the ground, "I'm aware, but I don't care."

She snorted and when I felt the sub level out, I opened the door. I let go of Law's hand and my grip on the powers keeping him unresistant as I walked outside. I took a deep breath and sighed softly as the voices of the spirits around us echoed in my ears. Kiyo hummed from my shoulder and murmured, "Amazing to be outside again."

I couldn't help, but agree as I tilted my face upwards to let the sun warm my face fully. Ah being outside after so long is amazing!

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I rub my wrist where Kaileara had grabbed it and felt annoyed at her being able to do that. How the hell did she make it so I couldn't speak or resist her? I stalked outside to ask when I caught sight of the expression on her face. She had a soft smile on her face rather than the teasing smirks or grins that normally rested there. I had to admit it looked better on her. I noticed that the matalic tips of her hair glittered and glowed underneath the sunlight while her hair seemed to whiten. I noticed a few unseen blonde strands and a few grey ones as well. She looked like she was at home and it made me smile, but then I remembered why I was angry. I walked forward and went to grab her arm when she turned towards me. She grinned at me and said, "Let's get started."<p>

"How the hell did you make it so I could speak or resist you?" I demand causing her to frown.

"Devil Fruit ability," She answered with a small shrug, "I met a woman who ate the Miryoku-Miryoku no mi. She was a bitch," I felt my lips twitch at the deadpan expression on her face, "She was spoiled rotten even before she ate that fucking fruit. I wanted to ring her neck, but alas her father was a client and I couldn't,"

"A client?" I ask causing her to hum.

"The thirteen was more than a group of pirates," She smirked at me, "We did anything for money unless it meant our morals were broken," I gave her a raised eyebrow, "I have morals, but they're rather loose," She then looked around before gesturing to the place I normally took a nap with Bepo, "Let's sit there and get started on that lesson,"

"What exactly will we be doing?" I ask as we walked over to the spot.

She hummed softly, "Meditation."

"Meditation?" I ask incredulously.

"Yup," She plopped down lazily and gestured for me to take a seat.

"How will this help?" I demand even as I took a seat.

"It will help with a lot of things," She answered in an almost cryptic manner, "The ways it will however are many, so I will not speak of them all," I gave her a glare causing her to shake her head, "Sorry. I was just channeling one of my teachers," She smiled at me, "It will help you stay calm in various situations, help you sleep without the aid of that tea I gave you, and give you a clearer mind," She then smirked at me, "But the biggest two reasons are that it will allow you to actually see and manipulate you energy,"

"What's the second reason?" I ask in curiosity.

"In the New World," She began as her eyes seemed to dim, "A group of people run around almost unseen," She shudder slightly, "They have a magic within them that most will not even try to touch without due cause. The magic is a branch that deals with the mind," Her eyes focus and she looked right at me, "I wish to teach you meditation because they deal with controlling others minds and mental torture. If you meditate, you can keep them out if your defenses are strong enough,"

"Will you teach the other members of the crew?" I ask causing her to nod.

"I will, but some people aren't able to learn it," She warned me.

"Do you know someone that can't learn it?" I ask causing her to nod with a bemused look on her face.

"A few people," She replied with a slight grin, "Luffy's one of them since can't sit still long unless the situation calls for it,"

I gave her an amused look, "Do you usually talk about someone's weaknesses?"

"Nah," She replied with an even larger grin, "Luffy isn't weak in that regard. It will most likely become common knowledge by the time he reaches the Grandline,"

"Really?" I ask causing her to nod.

"Yup," She looked at me with a severe amount of amusement, "Luffy is a cannon ball and won't be serious unless the situation calls for it. Even then, he'll need some motivation, but once he's serious," Her amused look disappeared and her eyes grew dark, "There is no force on this earth that will stop him," She looked at the sky as a Gull let out a caw, "I feel sorry for the bastards that try to harm those he loves,"

* * *

><p>Various places around the sea<p>

* * *

><p>"AAACHHOOOOOO!" Multiple people sneeze and shiver at the same time.<p>

It was as if someone was trying to warn them from doing something stupid, but they all shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I look at Law and smirk as he asked, "Can we get started?"<p>

"Sure," I agree and set about teaching him to meditate, "Make sure you're in a comfortable position,"

"Why?" The question made me twitch.

The question was one that continuously popped up with new students, but it was one that I hated with a burning passion. It caused me so much trouble and made me want to take my head to the nearest solid surface...Unless, I'm the one doing it. I happen to be a very vindictive bitch when I was pissed at someone and I liberally used that question in multiple occasions when pissed off. It was actually one of the many ways you could tell I was pissed off. With that in mind, I calmed myself and settled for putting something in Law's food in revenge later as I answered his question, "Because when people meditate for the first time, they find it easier to be in a comfortable position. It will allow you to both clear your mind easier and keep you from moving. Now," I gave him a serious look, "Are you comfortable enough that you won't move, but won't fall asleep?"

"Yes," He said after settling in an easy position leaning against the railing, "Now what?"

"Close your eyes," He did so, "I want you to start taking deep, even breaths while trying to focus on one thought,"

"Why just one?" I barely kept myself from twitching.

"It's easier on the mind to focus on one thing," I answer even as I felt Yukina's immense amusement, "Now make sure it is something that is easy to focus on and think about while shoving everything out of your mind," I waited a few minutes before speaking again, "Once that is done, I want you to let go of that thought and imagine a sphere. The sphere should be," I focus my energy on him and found the source of his powers, "About the size of your hand and a soft blue, almost not there color," I waited until I could see the sphere of his power grow brighter, "Do you see it?"

"Yes," He breathed softly in an almost awestruck voice, "Is this my power?"

"Yes," I answer with an almost soft smile on my face, "I'm going to reach out with mine now. Tell me what you feel from both,"

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>The darkness that surrounded me was taken away by the almost overwhelming warmth coming off of the blue sphere in front of me. I suddenly felt something brush across my skin. It was cold, yet also warm. It felt like moon light right after a snowstorm back on Flevance. It felt like wind caressing my skin, yet held the slight static-like bite of electricity. It felt like the soft push and pull of the ocean with hot, yet cold water sticking to my very skin. The blue sphere felt like electricity in a clear, almost tangy way with an almost tantalizing taste of complete and utter control. It left an almost coppery taste like blood, yet held an almost addictive sense of danger and power. I told Kaileara as much and she hummed softly as I felt something soft slid across my face. My eyes shot open as everything disappeared and I found Kiyo standing in front of me with six tails. She spoke softly, "You have a dangerous power Law. You also have limitless potential and if I'm correct, you will have a talent for Haki."<p>

She didn't wait for me to reply as she walked off. Kaileara watched her and cocked her head to the side in an almost wolfish way, "Interesting," She looked at me with a searching glance, "It seems you've caught Kiyo's attention. Surprising."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask causing Kaileara to hum.

"Nothing, but I could be wrong," She watched her partner for a few moments, "Kiyo while she may have acknowledged you as important to me saw you as just a passing face," I gave her a raised eyebrow, "It's a common thing among Great Beasts due to their number of years on both this plane and their own. They tend to only find their masters worth remembering or acknowledging," She looked at me with a thoughtful look, "If I'm right, you may gain the attention of the higher beings, but why now?"

"What do you mean?" I ask starting to feel irritated at the lack of useful information.

"Everything yet nothing at all," She answered and took a deep breath, "It will only become clear with time," Her eyes became cloudy and gained a silver sheen, "Perhaps the Fates have set a path for you. Perhaps you've done something to gain their attention, but how? Why now and not earlier or later? Could it be that you have something that they want? Or perhaps you'll do something to change the course like so many before you that bore the same middle name...D's...Always changing things, yet the presence is so subtle," She let out a small groan and grabbed her head, "Too much, yet too little. A curse perhaps or a gift," She shook her head and looked at me, "Let's get back to the lesson,"

I gave her a glare and demanded, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I frown and tried to figure that out. I had just took a peek into the future using my magic and subsequently saw more paths than I wished to. Law had so many things he could do and could cause so many things to happen, but I didn't wish to tell him. It always ended badly when I did. I took a deep breath and shook my head, "As much as I wish I could tell you, I cannot. The consequences would be dire if I did," I gave him a sorrowful look, "I'm really sorry."<p>

"Kaileara. What exactly just happened?" He asked with a slight glare.

"I cannot," I growled in reply, "I am not allowed to. If I told you about what happened, It would have dire consequences," I looked away from him, "Beside it's just best if you didn't ask about it," I tried to keep myself calm, "Trust me, the information that I just gained can not be trusted,"

"Kaileara," His voice was soft and it made me flinch at the sour taste of rage that filled him, "Tell me,"

"I can't," I stood up and began to walk away, "Lessons over,"

I took off and shifted into a phoenix before he could speak. I rose into the sky and flew through the air. I went higher and higher until I could barely see the sub, but knew no one could see me. I allowed myself to settle at the subs pace. I needed to think and flying over the sub would give me an easy time to think.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched her fly off and felt my irritation grow. I growled under my breath only to jump when Kiyo spoke, "Don't be angry at Kaileara, Law."<p>

"Why not?" I demand as I turned to glare at the kitsune.

"Because had she told you, she would be punished severely," She answered with a graveness to her voice, "You would be punished as well,"

"Why?" I ask as my anger began to dim.

"The rules for the power she used are far older than even I," Kiyo murmured softly while her eyes grew distant much like Kaileara's did when she remembered something bad that happened in her past, "The power to see the future has more rules than one would ever realize," My eyes widen causing Kiyo to smirk, "It's power is one that ways on both mind and spirit. It has many rules and the punishment is severe when the future is revealed. Some paths are able to be told of since they cannot be walked once a choice was made, but others can never be spoken of," She looked at the sky where I assume Kaileara was, "She doesn't use it, but today she did,"

"Why did she use it?" I ask as I suddenly felt terrible.

"She really cares about you," The kitsune answered with a soft look on her muzzle, "You are Nakama to her and she will risk everything to keep you safe. It's interesting to know that she sees you that way even after so many years apart," She looked at me with kind eyes, "Thank you for giving her some kind of strength over the years. I ask that you continue to be her friend even if you guys have you part," She shook her head softly, "I only ask this because you're good for her," She turned and began to walk towards the door to the sub, "I ask that you give Kaileara until after dinner to fly back here,"

"What's she doing?" The question came out before I could stop it.

"Calming down and thinking. If she tells you something, listen to it. It will help you more then you can ever know," Kiyo disappeared through the door and I sighed before deciding to take Kiyo's advice.

"I really hope I'm not making a mistake," I mutter under my breath.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

* * *

><p>I stood at the railing of the sub as the sun went down. I looked up upon hearing wing beats and spotted Kaileara. She landed in the center of the deck and shimmered slightly before her human form was revealed. She looked at me in surprise before asking, "Why are you out here?"<p>

"I was waiting for you," I answered, "You missed dinner,"

She gave me a sheepish look, "I needed to think."

"Kaileara why did you look into the future?" She froze before sighing.

"I wished to see what would happen, but what I saw was too much for me to properly understand it," She frowned darkly, "It's unusual for such a thing to happen," She looked at me with a sorrowful expression, "I'm sorry Law. I wanted to see what caught Kiyo's interest," She looked away from me and growled, "Too many things fill your future and I couldn't figure out why. It has to be a D thing because that's the only thing that explains that mess of paths,"

"Kaileara," I murmur causing her to look at me, "Do not look into my future again. It's stressing both of us out. While useful, Kiyo told me about what could happen and I don't want you to risk yourself," Her eyes widened before she nodded with a lazy smile, "Now go and eat. I want to continue that lesson you were giving me,"

"Sure," She chirped before heading inside.

I watched her go and frowned once she was gone. D. Why did things happen with that letter? Why did those with that initial cause so many things? I wanted answers, but it would take time to find them. Perhaps after I get my revenge.

**End of Chapter. How was it?**


	13. Closing in and a warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review!(I also want to inform people that this is not a crossover of any kind. If it becomes one, I will tell you, but it is not one. I may use some information from here in my other stories, but it will not be considered a crossover. Thank you.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Closing in and a warning<p>

* * *

><p>The rustle of paper was all that could be heard other than breathing and the scratch of pencil against paper. I could tell that Law was frustrated with his lack of progress and my apparent ease when it came to sealing. It made me want to laugh because he expected to be amazing at it after only three days of practice. It was very amusing watching him try again and again only to be met with little success. It made me smile as he growled in frustration and shoved the seals away from him. It brought a certain warmth to my heart at seeing an image of the little boy that I spent a year with. A deep ache settled in my heart at the thought of the others and it made me wonder how his older siblings are faring. I sighed slightly causing Law to look at me in concern, "Is something wrong Kai-ya?"<p>

I almost grin at the add on he tacked onto my name since I started teaching him. It was something that was probably meant to annoy me, but all it did was make me smile at seeing a small bit of the boy I once knew still there. I shook my head and smiled, "I'm only thinking about how long it will be until we reach Veral."

"It shouldn't be too long," He assured me as he stood up to stretch, "Bepo and the other navigators believe it should only take until tomorrow to reach the island if the weather is good," He then looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "How can you sit still for so long?"

"Because I've learned that I need patience to deal with people," I answer while shrugging, "Meditation helps and the fact that in order to learn certain aspects of various styles one must be completely still,"

"It must have been hell for you in the beginning, then," He commented causing me to scowl playfully.

"Ass," I mutter and turn back to my newest seal, "You should go make your rounds since you feel the need to move around. If you want to continue this lesson later, I'm right here,"

I could feel the heat of his glare on my back and almost snort. It wasn't an order, yet he took it as such. I rolled my eyes and returned my gaze to my seal. It was only when the door opened that I turned away. I gave a raised eyebrow at the man, Kyrius, who stood in the doorway. He had brilliantly colored russet hair and purplish brown eyes. He was about 6'7 and wore the regular boiler suit. He was an expert in infiltration from what I've heard...due to his _Interesting_ abilities. He wasn't a mage, but a hybrid. His mother was a siren while his father was a pirate that stumbled on her when she had been heavily injured. Due to his heritage, he was able to call forth large bird-like wings and do what his ancestors did best. He was a pleasant man and had creamy colored skin with an eternal slight tan, but I noticed that it wasn't true now. His skin was decidedly pale and I was about to question why when I felt it. The electrified feeling of a field of multiple types of magic passing over my skin and clawing at my core. I held back a shiver as Kiyo hissed darkly, "I've almost forgotten what it feels like to be in this place."

"Kaileara?" I turn towards Law and was surprised to see that his eyes were slightly wide, "What's going on? Why are you doing this?"

I felt confusion for a few moments before looking around us. The cloak of my magic was slowly forming around me and ice began to form near the edges of the room. With a deep growl within my chest, I shoved it back and told Tundra to keep my magic from affecting our Nakama. She agreed quickly and I watched as the two looked like they were breathing easier. I spoke softly even as a low growl rumbled up from my chest, "Dense field of magic. The wards that surround Veral were created to keep intruders looking to kill mages out. I haven't felt them in a while, so I'm not used to the feeling of something clawing at my core. It is a very disconcerting feeling that leaves me wanting to attack," I shudder lightly, "It's over now and Tundra is keeping my magic in check."

"She can do that?" Upon hearing that question, I snort and began to put my things away.

"Of course," I look at the two in amusement, "She can take over my body, so of course she can control my magic if she felt like it and I actually let her,"

I finished the clean up and gave the second in command of the navigators a raised eyebrow, "Why're you down here Kyrius?"

"We're heading straight for a rip current," Kyrius answered causing Law to give him a raised eyebrow.

"Why haven't you changed course?" He asked only for me to answer.

"Because they can't," I murmur as Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder, "The magic field that surrounds a good bit of the ocean where the island of Veral dwells is sentient," Kiyo rubbed her cheek against mine to give me some comfort from the still violated feeling my magic radiated, "The magic will manipulate the water particles in the sea, the air, and the very floor of the ocean around any vessels within the water. The same will happen with the air particles and such. The magic will make it impossible for any ship to change course," I sighed softly, "The council will have seen us coming miles away and now we're going to be dragged straight to the island,"

"So they're controlling the sea?" Law's eyes held a calculative gleam in them at the very thought.

"No," Kiyo answered this time and I could feel her tense slightly at the mere mention of someone controlling the sea, "No one can control the sea. She is too wild and too strong to be controlled. You would be committing suicide to even try,"

"Enough of this talk," Yukina growled darkly as the ship began to shake, "We're going to be surfaced and someone will come to give all of you the rules of the island,"

"Rules of the island?" Kyrius asked just as we began to be pulled to the surface and alarms blare.

"The island has many rules," I answer as I reach out and linked hands with Law to keep him steady as I used my magic to keep from falling, "Mage islands are known for their peace only because everyone is too scared to piss them off. The world government has tried and failed,"

"Why haven't they been destroyed?" Law demanded over the blaring sirens.

"Because our magic is too powerful to be destroyed," I answer and close my eyes, "Anytime they tried to destroy us, they failed because we saw the attack before it even came. We protected the islands and each other. It has caused much of the world to fear us if we're even spoken of," A bitter smile appeared on my face, "The marines and many pirates find themselves forced into close quarters with the express rule of never fighting. If you break that rule, you're punished. It can be anything depending on the amount you do, who started it, and all that crap," I shook my head, "I used to find it fun playing pranks on the marines to the point they tried to fight. It got a lot of them killed, but they could never harm me since I was a mage,"

"Are you saying that mages are seen like nobles here?" Law demanded causing me to shrug.

"Depends on which mage, who's their teacher, if they're a member of the council, and their element," I answer as Kiyo's claws gripped my shoulder and Yukina made her way over slowly, "The higher up mages are a yes to your question,"

"What about you?" Kyrius asked causing me to hum.

"Depends on who you ask," I say with a small shrug, "I wouldn't know anymore because I haven't been on any mage island in a while," Yukina finally reached me and grabbed the edge of my hoodie to press her nose to my skin causing me to help her out with my magic, "I did reach a mastery rank, but it was for my lunar elemental magic. I'm probably not going to be seen as a noble," I almost snort at the notion, "I made plenty of enemies there, so it is unlikely that I'm of high status," I looked at Law and saw the amusement in his eyes, "Oh enjoy my pain why don't you," I looked down at our linked hands and back up at him before looking at the nearly vertical floor, "I could let go of you if I so wished to,"

His eyes narrowed at that, "Do it and I won't let you leave my side during the duration of our time here."

I felt a smirk weave it's way onto my face at that threat, "Is that a threat or a challenge?"

He glared at me as the perpetual smirk on his face dropped, "A threat."

With a smirk, I let go and he began to fall. I let out, what I would later deny, a squeak as Law grabbed a hold of me to keep himself from falling. I barely kept myself from falling and gave Law a raised eyebrow as Yukina snickered. I could feel the amusement dripping off of her at the fact Law was hugging me. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Of course you would find this funny."

She gave me a cheeky smile as Law hissed, "Why the hell did you let me go?"

"You threatened me and I acted accordingly," I gave him a smirk, "You really shouldn't threaten the one that keeping you from falling on your ass,"

He glared at me and his grip on my arm tightened. I could feel his fingers digging into my skin and sent my magic there to reinforce the skin to steel strength. It made him stiffen in surprise causing me to give him a cheshire grin. Kiyo snorted and curled further around my neck while pressing her nose towards Law. He stiffened at how close he was to her. I snorted as Kiyo muttered, "You should stop while you're ahead Kai."

I snort and shook my head, "It's no fun if I do."

She snorted again as the ship began to level out once more and the alarms stopped blaring. I ducked away from Law when the floor was almost level and began to make my way out of the room. I could feel Law's glare on my back, but ignored it as I passed Kyrius on the way into the hallway. Yukina moved by my side and muttered, "He will get revenge on you."

"He can try, but I'll always find a way to one up him," I gave a cheshire grin, "It will be fun to see if he can stand up to the challenge of keeping up with me when it comes to revenge," I chuckled softly, "I'm a master at revenge after all,"

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I glared after her and vowed that I would get my revenge. I would not stand for her doing that to me. I glared at Kyrius and demanded, "What are you still doing here? Go back to your job!"<p>

"Aye C-captain!" The man yelled before taking off.

I watched him go with a slight smirk. Ah fearing me as he should. I began to make my way towards the entrance of the sub where everyone was likely to gather. I pause however when I felt something tug at the core of my being. I stiffened only to relax as the feeling passed quickly enough that I almost missed it and wondered if it had even happened to begin with. I shook my head and moved towards the stairs. I would speak with Kaileara about it later. I reached the top of the stairs and head to the entrance when I heard yelling. I made my way towards the source and found that it was coming from outside. I moved out of the sub and found my crew gathered near the door. They were staring forward with wide eyes and whispers traveled between them. I moved through them and found Shachi standing with Penguin. Bepo stood next to them with his nose scrunched up. I move forward and Bepo looked at me, "Captain."

"What is going on?" I demand of my second oldest friend.

"A woman showed up and now Kaileara is arguing with her," Bepo answered and I turned to see something that confused me

Kaileara was standing across from a woman decked out in black with splashes of red. Her hair was a mixture of red and black in the shape of diamond patterns. Her eyes were odd due to being black with a red diamond pupil and then red with a black diamond pupil. Her face was decorated with the same marks of diamonds and it reminded me painfully of Diamante, the diamond seat of the Donquixote Pirates. I shoved those thoughts back as I spotted a lion with the same markings standing next to the woman. It's fur was a deep black and had red diamond markings decorating its' form. It's eyes were a rather intense shade of amber that seemed to focus on me for a moment. My eyes locked with it's and I could feel a slightly crushing weight form on my shoulders. I ignore the weight and glare darkly at the lion. It seemed taken aback and looked away as the woman hissed something at Kaileara. She responded in kind and her eyes gained a slightly amber tint to most of the colors while the gold seemed to expand slightly. The woman quickly held up her hands and waved them at Kaileara while saying, "Peace!"

Her voice was heavily accented, but Kaileara seemed to smirk as the gold in her eyes disappeared back to where it belong. Kaileara gazed at the woman with her hands across her chest and spoke though her voice also had the strange accent to it, "You know better than to try such a thing around me Lass."

The other woman scowled, "Don't call me that!"

Kaileara grinned and seemed to disappear in a burst of white only to reappear behind the woman with her arms around her waist. She seemed to gain height and was now equal to the 6'9 woman. She laid her head on her shoulder and murmured, "You used to love it when I called you that. Does it displease you _Lassy_?"

The last word was said in a husky, soft, and all around lustful voice. I could see the men of my crew gaining nosebleeds at the sound of it and had to stop myself to joining them. I will admit that Kaileara was beautiful, but I could never see her like that. I felt vaguely amused as the woman shuddered against Kaileara. Her face was covered in a deep blush as she gulped. The lion next to the woman growled darkly causing Kaileara to chuckle throatily. The woman shuddered again before muttering something under her breath. Kaileara chuckled and moved away from her as the woman blushed deeply. Kiyo spoke from Kaileara's shoulder, "Everyone's here now, so it would be best to get this over with."

Kaileara pouted at the fox before sighing and nodding, "Right," She moved over to us before smirking at me, "Captain."

"Kaileara-ya," I incline my head slightly in surprise before smirking, "Who is this?"

"This is Cole Jenna," She answered with a leer towards the woman that had her blushing, "An old _friend,"_

The woman blushed a darker red and looked away from Kaileara. She muttered something under her breath that I didn't catch though Kaileara did if the grin on her face meant anything. I felt very amused by the actions of my oldest friend and wondered if she would always act like this when she met up with people from her past. I brushed those thoughts aside for the moment and spoke, "A pleasure Miss Cole. Is there a reason you boarded my vessel without permission?"

The woman seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in and cleared her throat. She turned to me and nodded, "I apologize for coming without an invitation, but I was ordered to do so by my superiors. I am one of the keepers of peace and as such I am honor bound to do anything to keep the peace of the island."

"I see," She seemed to flinch under the weight of my gaze, "And what did your 'superiors' order you to do?"

She stiffened and glared at me sharply. I met her stare blankly and she sighed, "I was ordered to inform you of the rules of the island and of the amount of time it will take for the log pose to set."

"And what happens if I choose to ignore the rules?" I ask while glaring at her, "I do not like being ordered around,"

"Even if it would prevent your crew from dying?" She asked causing me to look at her sharply, "If you disobey the rules without good reason, you will be punished depending on the severity of your crime,"

"What are the rules?" I grit out causing her to nod.

"You will only need a few during your stay," She said before bringing out a list, "10 rules that you must follow,"

I listened to the list and almost snort at some of them:

1) Pirates must never bring disputes between crew members onto the island.  
>2) Pirates must refrain from committing acts of violence.<br>3) Pirates must never steal from shops.  
>4) Pirates must not bring any animals that do not contain sentient thought onto the island.<br>5) Pirates must never create a conflict with the marines stationed on the island.  
>6) Pirates must not create a conflict with the mages on the island.<br>7) Pirates must not bother testing areas for projects created by the mages of the island.  
>8) Pirates must refrain from trying to get a whore onto their ship.<br>9) Pirates must refrain from creating conflicts by result of public drunkenness.  
>10) Pirates must refrain from eating various plants in the wilderness.<p>

I gave her a raised eyebrow at the last one only for Kaileara to double over laughing. Miss Cole face palmed and grumbled under her breath. Kaileara regained herself enough to gasp out, "Is that because of me?"

Miss Cole glared at Kaileara, "You're damn experiments have wreaked havoc on everyone. Jessica turned blue for a week!" Kaileara burst out laughing as Kiyo and Yukina joined her, "How in the name of the fates do you find this funny?!"

"Bitch deserves everything that happens to her," Kaileara answers in between laughs and breaths, "Can't help it if my pranks are still going off,"

"Pranks?" Shachi asked causing Kaileara to sober slightly and nod.

Miss Cole groaned and pointed at Kaileara, "She is one of the worst pranksters to grace the island and never got caught."

"How are the newbies anyway?" Kaileara asked causing Miss Cole to whirl around and glare at her.

Her body began to spark bright red with black accents as she demanded, "You were the one to teach those kids!"

"Yup," Kaileara said with a grin, "I must pass on something to the younger generation after all," Miss Cole glared darkly at Kaileara and cursed in a language that I didn't recognize, but again Kaileara did, "Now, now, now no need to say such things Lassy. You know how I am and should be glad I only taught them the fine art of pranking," Her grin darkened as shadows seemed to gather around her and her magic began to spark up in arcs of silver laced dark blue, "Or have you forgotten just what I could do?"

Miss Cole stiffened and the sparks on her skin died immediately as she began to move away. Her skin paled rapidly and she began to shake as Kaileara's eyes seemed to darken in a feral light. A heavy sensation fell over the ship and I could barely stay standing. It felt as if an apex-predator was gazing down at us and seemed to be trying to decide if we would make a good meal. Clouds began to gather over us and cold winds suddenly blew in from the area around us almost freezing us to the bone. I was surprised to find that I wasn't as badly affected as everyone else, but pushed it out of my mind as Miss Cole nodded fearfully. She gasped out, "I haven't forgotten! No one can."

Kaileara suddenly brightened and the feeling was gone as she grinned a happy grin. Her eyes light and full of life as she hopped over to Miss Cole. She wrapped her in a hug and said, "Of course silly. I'm too me to forget!"

Miss Cole seemed to sigh and hugged Kaileara back, "You're right," She paused and looked behind her towards a steadily growing larger shape, "I need to return and give my report," She turned back to Kaileara, "Keep them from doing anything stupid."

Kaileara snorted as she moved away slightly, "Kinda hard when most of them are."

Everyone gave some noise to protest it, but were ignored. Miss Cole smiled and rolled her eyes, "Never change do you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be me," Kaileara replied and leaned forward to pull Miss Cole into a kiss.

The woman seemed to melt into the embrace and I heard many men began to faint from blood loss. I heard Shachi mutter, "Damn."

"Hot," Penguin muttered as the two slumped against each other and passed out.

I snort and couldn't help it when I agreed. Kaileara pulled away and gazed at a flushed Miss Cole with a slight smirk as she spoke, "We'll have to continue where we left off back before I left. I never did get to _finish_."

Miss Cole nodded faintly, "Y-yeah t-that w-would b-be great!"

She disappeared without another word and Kaileara chuckled before turning towards us. She took a few seconds to pause and stare only to fall over laughing at the sight of her fellow crew members knocked out. She rolled around for a few seconds before stilling as she sobered up and I asked, "Are you done laughing?"

She nodded and stood up, "I can get rid of the blood and provide something to help replenish their blood."

"Really?" I asked causing her to nod and pull a chest out of her Pocket-spaces.

She handed it to me before waving her hand. Multiple creatures of fire, water, air, and a few I didn't recognized formed and began licking up the blood. I opened the chest to find it was full of small vials filled to the brim with a reddish brown liquid. I lifted one out of the box and swirled it around to find it was a slightly syrupy substance. Kaileara spotted the vial and shook her head, "Looks like drying blood doesn't it?"

"What exactly is it and what does it taste like?" I ask causing her to grimace.

"Tastes like blood drying on your tongue mixed with salt and wax," She shuddered and gave the vial a small glare, "It's a potion that replenishes the blood the body has lost from a recent injury or at least until the body is at the level of blood it needs to function fully,"

"You've used it a lot haven't you?" I ask causing her to grimace again.

"Understatement," Kiyo grumbled before looking up in the air, "Yukina's coming back,"

"Where did she go?" I ask as Kaileara began to administer the potion, "And how much does each person need?"

"Each vial contains the amount a human should ingest," She answered with as she gave Shachi the potion, "When it comes to adults, the vials we're using is the correct amount, but if it was a child we would use a diffrent amount altogether," She then glanced towards the sky, "Yukina was surveying the area around us to see if anyone was going to cause trouble,"

"Can anyone drink the potion?" I asked causing Kaileara to hum.

"Yes, but it will only affect a person that doesn't have enough blood in their body for it to fully function," Kaileara answered softly, "We do not usually use it on children due to the thickness of the substance and a few others facts I can't remember at the moment,"

"Is it dangerous?" I ask causing her to nod.

"Like any medicine, it can be dangerous and should never be administered by someone with no medical knowledge," She looked at me as she took the box from me and placed the last empty vial into it's slot, "I have the required knowledge to administer the potions I have on my person and can create,"

"Where did you learn all of this?" She paused as she closed the chests lid before placing it back into her Pocket-space.

"I learned it over time, but my time on Veral was where I learn and perfected it," She gazed towards the slowly rising island with a look of trepidation on her face, "I do not doubt that we may end up meeting a few old friends of mine and perhaps someone you know," She turned to me as Yukina landed in that white snow hawk form of hers, "Try to listen and don't over react," She let her hand rest on Yukina's head as the hawk returned to her original shape, "It never ends well if you don't,"

She shook her head and without another word went back inside of the sub. I stared after her and wondered why I couldn't even move at that moment. In the exact moment she turned to leave, our eyes met and I saw something in those multicolored orbs. A deep, unending pain-filled regretful gaze as if she had done something...Had over reacted without listening...It cost her. It cost her something very dear and she didn't want me to do the same. My hand dropped to my side even though I didn't know when I had ever raised it. Kaileara was trying to protect me from making a mistake, but what mistake could I make?

**End of the chapter and Law is kinda clueless. Wonder what the Veral will cause. Now within 3 days my Racing through the Darkness Story will update with The Frosted Wolf and Her Doctor following that by another three. Do you like the schedual guys? Any comments? Need an Explanation? Review or P.M me!**


End file.
